


With Charity You Give Love

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Antoine "Trip" Triplett, Betty Ross - Freeform, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Charities, Danny Rand - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Group Homes, I have no idea how it got this long, Kate Bishop - Freeform, Lola - Freeform, Long Lost BFFs, M/M, Maria Stark Foundation, Ororo Munroe - Freeform, Sif - Freeform, Tommy Shepard - Freeform, Veterans, because representation was not as good as it is now, cameo appearances by, except it's more like a BFF pact, marriage pacts made by kids, minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Leo Fitz, minor Antoine "Trip" Triplett/Darcy Lewis, minor Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, minor Maria Hill/Nick Fury, one sided Grant Ward/Skye - Freeform, one sided Phil Coulson/Steve Rogers, past Grant Ward/Skye, teddy altman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has been closely tied to the Asgard Organization for years, since it tries to help foster kids.  So when Thor asks him to be their point man in getting a donation from the to the Maria Stark Foundation, Clint agrees. He doesn't expect to run into his best friend from middle school turned pen pal, Phil Coulson.  He also doesn't expect to compete against his good friends at Eagle's Roost.</p><p>Phil Coulson just took over the Maria Stark Foundation after Whitney Frost's mismanagement and he has three charities in close competition for the remaining funds. Each one of has its own merits, but two of them have a personal connection to Phil. His long time crush, Steve, is working at Eagle's Roost and his long lost best friend, Clint Barton, is his contact point for Asgard.</p><p>Meanwhile, Steve would like Sam to notice his tight t-shirts, Skye regrets her ONE date with Grant, Jane is worried about her job, Tony and Pepper want to know about this mysterious new woman in Rhodey's life, and Bucky would just like to go to PT by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Charity You Give Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/gifts).



> Title comes the quote: “Love is not patronizing and charity isn't about pity, it is about love. Charity and love are the same -- with charity you give love, so don't just give money but reach out your hand instead.”  
> ― Mother Teresa
> 
> Thanks to Stoneburn for being my cheerleader and just generally being awesome!  
> Also thanks to my beta isisanubis. 
> 
> This fic is for WeepingNaiad. I hope you like it! 
> 
> One of these years I will manage to write an exchange fic that is not crazy long. Surprisingly, this year is not that year.

"So remember that movie we watched last week?" Phil asked, trying to break Clint's silence. Clint had been apathetic all day. He hadn't been interested in watching the game, playing video games, or going for a swim in the nearby creek. Phil had even suggested that they go to out for lunch, his treat, and he'd barely gotten a shrug. Clint had hated the rom-com that Maria, Melinda, and their other female friends had insisted they watch. He'd quietly mocked it all night, so Phil was expecting a disgusted response.

Clint's response was a monotone. "Yeah."

"Nick and Maria made their own pact. Said if they were both still single by the time Nick turned 37, then they'd get married," Phil explained, tilting his head to look through the grass to where Clint was sprawled next to him in Phil's backyard. Once more Phil expected questions, Phil certainly had, because 37 seemed like such an odd number.

"Mmm," Clint grunted.

Phil sighed as he considered his options. "You know we could make our own pact.."

Clint glanced at him, out of the corner of his eye. "You don't want to do that."

"Course, I do. I mean, we can't get married, because we're both guys, but we could be like my Uncle James and his roommate Leo. Like if we're both single by the time we're 40, we'll swear to stay single, and move in with one another, and get like a dog."

"You don't want to do that."

"Of course, I do, you're my best friend, Clint."

"No, I'm not!" Clint sounded distressed.

"Yes, you are," Phil said, pushing himself up to look at Clint.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Phil said, moving to land on top of Clint. "You're my best friend and you're always are going to be."

"Best friends have to live close to one another!"

"We live…" Phil said, trailing off as he realized just what Clint was saying. "You're moving?"

Clint looked away. "Case worker came by, the Smiths don't want me anymore."

"Do you know where you're going?" Phil asked.

Clint shrugged.

"Well," Phil said, moving to sit off of him. "You'll take my address and my phone number. I'll make sure you have stamps, we'll write, we'll still be friends. No matter what and when we're old enough, we'll move in together like Uncle James and Leo."

"You still want to make a pact with me?" Clint asked.

"Course, I do," Phil said. "You might be moving away, but it's not going to be forever. We'll still be friends."

Clint's smile was hesitant, but he nodded. "Alright, but we'll be roommates like your Uncle James and Dr. Leo and be each other's family, no one else, by the time we're…?"

"40? We'll be old by then, no way we'll get married after that."

Clint nodded. He spat into in his hand and held it out to Phil. Phil followed suit, clasping Clint's hand. They were going to be friends always.

*

Clint took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly as the elevator came to a stop. A few people shifted out and Clint used that room to snake out as well. He paused, taking in the sprawling desk for the receptionists of the Maria Stark foundation. The offices didn't look like they'd been recently moved.

Clint took a moment to take it all in, just like when he'd first entered the building. He could recognize some elements of Stark's own preferences in the building, the man seemed to prefer sweeping curves to rigid 90 degree angles. Clint rather liked the architectural design of the whole building himself. It was also very upper class and everything about the tower spoke of the wealth of the building's owner. Clint was really glad that Natasha had made sure that he had one expensive suit, otherwise he would have stood out.

Clint personally would prefer to be elsewhere, he might make a living as the owner of his own architecture company, but he still kept his hands involved in everything. Though there were plenty of rumors that Stark was known to have a hand in engineering most of the items that came out of Stark Industries.

Clint nodded and headed toward the receptionist. He smiled as he stepped up. "I'm Clint Barton of Hawkeye Architecture and Renovations, I'm here to see Ms. Frost about the Asgard Organization for Foster Children."

The receptionist regarded him for a moment, before turning back to her computer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Barton, Ms. Frost recently stepped down as the chairperson of the Maria Stark Foundation. However, your appointment remained on the books for her successor."

"Ah, good, thank you," Clint said, blinking.

She smiled at him. "I'll let him know you're here. It'll be just a moment."

Clint nodded, stepping away to view one of the artworks on display. He wondered if it was something Potts had gotten or if it was something that Maria Stark had gotten years ago. Natasha would probably know, she was a surprisingly good interior decorator amongst her other talents. The piece was of a meadow and it reminded him of the large backyard that his childhood friend's, Phil's, family had owned. He could remember laying in the grass and just talking with Phil. He’d spent two years in that foster home until he was moved to another one, two years having a best friend in Phil and two other great friends in Nick and Maria. 

"Mr. Barton?" a soft male voice said.

Clint turned and blinked, a few times, because he must be seeing things. Those blue eyes remained the same. "Phil?"

"Yes, I'm Phil Coulson," the man said, extending a hand to Clint.

Clint took it, looking for any signs of recognition. "Clint Barton."

Phil smiled. "You know, when I was a kid…"

Clint echoed that smile. "Yeah, Phil, that… that would be me."

"Really?" Phil said, looking over him. "It is you."

Clint wished that he knew what the protocol for this was. He was here on business, but he hadn't heard from Phil since just before High School.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," Phil stated.

"Same here."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing a favor for the Asgard Organization. It's a group that sponsors events for foster kids."

"Of course, you're working with foster kids?"

"Actually, I'm an architect. I do volunteer work with foster kids. I almost went into social work, but too many rules."

Phil nodded. "If I recall, you never did like rules."

"Not the stupid ones and there are a lot of stupid ones. Still the Asgard Organization is a great cause…"

"Ah, right, you're here to make a presentation for why the Maria Stark Foundation should give you some of our funds," Phil said. "I suppose, we can catch up later?"

"I'd like that," Clint agreed.

Phil nodded, turning and gesturing for Clint to follow him. "Just so you know, due to just being made chairperson within the last month, I'm not ready to start handing over funds. I'm in the process of evaluating and authenticating our previous charities, once I'm done, then I'll be making decisions regarding new charities. Ms. Frost has already made several promises for this year, which I feel honor bound to honor."

"Makes sense, they are counting on the money," Clint agreed.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Phil said, opening the door and gesturing Clint inside.

Clint resisted the urge to whistle at the office space Phil had been granted. The Foundation had been given the 67th floor in Stark's new tower and as the chairperson, Phil clearly had the best office. It was a corner office, overlooking the city with floor to ceiling windows. Clint itched to go press his face against the glass and look down. He forced himself to follow Phil's lead to take a seat in the small seating area away from Phil's desk.

Clint took a seat on one of the couches and declined Phil's offer of a drink. Phil nodded and sat down across from him. "So the Asgard Organization?"

"It's a project an acquaintance of mine started after his brother died," Clint started. "Thor Odinson and he started it and has been continuing to run it out of his house."

"And what is it?"

"Thor was a social worker and he loves kids. While the families get money for foster homes or group homes, sometimes it's not enough or a child has special needs. So in Thor's spare time, he started volunteering and doing whatever he could to help out. That's how we met, I was, and actually still am, part of the Big Brother Big Sister program. There was a family whose house was in serious need of repair, and he contacted me. Asgard paid for the materials and some of my crew and myself gave our time. Without it this family would have lost their home and would have been unable to support their foster children."

"I can see why you're involved," Phil remarked. "Is that all he does, home repair?"

"No, that's the portion I'm mostly involved in, though. He calls me whenever there's a large home repair. He does everything he can to make these kids' lives better. He has friends that volunteer their time to tutor the kids, does activities on the weekends. He also tries to provide them with clothes, books. He attempts to run fundraisers to get money for all of this," Clint said, reaching into his bag to pull out a copy of their budget. 

Phil's eyes widened at the sight, because it was a very detailed budget, but Heimdall was amazing with that. Still, he took the time to look through it as Clint resisted the urge to fidget. "It looks like you're doing just fine without the Maria Stark Foundation."

"For the most part we are, however, this winter was really hard weather wise."

Phil nodded.

"That was last year’s budget," Clint admitted, pulling out this year's running expenses. "This year’s is a different story due to how many home repairs were needed and this coming year is expected to be just as bad. I can't demand that my people volunteer and I can't take them away from a paying job, because they need to able to take care of themselves. We've been trying to raise donations."

"And what happens if the weather isn't as bad?" Phil asked, looking up from his perusal. "If you don't need the money, you're requesting."

"Remodel the house Thor bought a few years ago and turn it into an actual office space, have extra bedrooms for temporary or emergency foster children to live, remodel the kitchen so Volstagg can feed the world, which in turn would lead to getting the after school program off the ground."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "After school program?"

"Kids need someplace to go after school and it would be nice if the tutors were centrally located instead of having to run around to find who needs what help." Clint shrugged. "We've got long term plans for the organization, Phil. We're just taking it one step at a time."

Phil nodded. "You mentioned feeding the world?"

"It's a bit of a joke, Volstagg always makes too much and ends up donating it. He's part of Three Chefs catering. He does the food, Hogun is in charge of the wait staff when necessary, and Fandral does their marketing and helps wherever needed the day of the event. They insist on having a clause in their contracts that any extra food they make will go to needy families, except for wedding cakes, although their customers can request other items to not be removed."

"I think Ms. Potts is in negotiations to hire them for an event."

"She won't be disappointed, if she goes with him."

"I'll let her know," Phil said, smiling at him. "I have a few questions."

"Well, I have answers."

Phil nodded and started with his first question.

*

Phil smiled and shook hands with Clint one more time as they waited for the elevator. "I will be in touch either way."

"Well, I hope so," Clint said, leaning in. "You did say we need to catch up."

"We do," Phil agreed, unable to resist echoing Clint's smile.

"How about coffee? Saturday morning?"

Phil blinked in surprise, before nodding. "What time?"

Clint bit his lip as he thought. "8:30? Tasha will make me pay for it next week, if I skip our run and I have someplace to be at 11."

"You think we're going to talk for 2 ½ hours?"

"I think I haven't seen you in over twenty-five years and that's a long time to catch up on."

Phil couldn't help but smile at Clint's eagerness. "We don't have to do it all at once."

"But I'm impatient!"

Phil chuckled softly. "Do you know where Smashing Tea is?"

"That sounds like a tea place, Phil."

"It has coffee, too. I like the place."

"Okay, I'll try it for you," Clint agreed.

Phil finished giving him directions as the elevator arrived.

"It was really good to see you again, Phil," Clint said, before stepping onto the elevator. "I'll see you Saturday."

"I'll be there," Phil promised. Clint gave him a wide smile as the elevator doors closed. 

Phil shook his head in amazement, Clint Barton. He honestly hadn't thought about that kid in years.

"Whoa, you scored a coffee date with the hottie architect?"

Phil turned in surprise to see Skye standing behind him. She hadn't been at his desk when he came out. "Are you trying to scare me?"

"No, maybe if you weren't staring at the elevator doors like a dog whose owner had just left, you would have heard me."

Phil gave her an unamused glare, but she ignored him going back around the desk to her spot.

"Hey, no judgment here, I'm happy that you got yourself a date. I certainly won't mind seeing more of that eye candy. I mean, damn AC, he looks totally cranky, but when he smiles…" Skye fanned herself with her hand.

"It's not a date. We're old friends."

"If you're old friends, then why haven't I have seen him around instead of tall, dark, and intimidating?"

"Because he moved away and we lost touch."

Skye considered this information. "Still, he was very insistent that you set a time to actually catch up. I think it's a date."

Phil shook his head. "It's a not a date, besides I'm not interested in him. I'm not interested in anyone."

"Except maybe hottie artist." She paused tilting his head. "Oh Phil, no, you can't take hottie architect to where you go to ogle hottie artist. That's not cool."

"It's not a date and I like Smashing Tea," Phil defended.

Skye glared at him. "Fine, but no drooling over hottie artist if he comes in while you're with hottie architect."

"Clint has a name, you know?" Phil said, shaking his head on his way back to his office.

"I know," Skye stated and Phil saw her reach for the phone to pick it. 

Phil paused. "No calling Pepper about this."

Skye's voice was full of innocence and outrage. "I would never…"

Phil shot her an unimpressed look, before going into his office. He was unsurprised to find that Skye was on Line 9 by the time he made it to his desk.

*

"So he's a major hottie and apparently they have history," Skye said into the phone. 

"History?"

"They were friends in middle school, I think, and they lost touch."

"That's a while ago. How long ago did they lose touch?"

Skye squinted as she tried to remember. "I think the hottie said twenty-five years."

There was a soft noise over the phone.

"So, they have a coffee date at Smashing Tea."

"But he hasn't given up on ogling the artist."

Skye sighed. "I gave him hell for that one. Told him it was in bad taste."

"Very bad taste. Does he realize it's a date?"

"No, he thinks they're just catching up, but the guy was clearly interested in him. He looked at Phil like he hung the moon!" 

She hummed softly. "Does he realize who you're calling?"

Skye snorted. "No, He still thinks I'm calling Pepper."

"Good, keep me updated."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Of course, I will."

There was a soft click, but Skye wasn't too surprised by that. She glanced at the clock, before routing the calls to her cell. She hit the down arrow to the elevator and stepped on when the door opened. The elevator descended toward the R&D department. She watched as the number slowly ticked down.

"Shit," she muttered when the elevator stopped on the 45th floor. The door opened and there was a group of security that got on.

"Skye!" Grant said, smile over taking his usual grumpy looks.

"Hey Grant," Skye said, keeping her voice neutral.

"You headed to lunch?" Grant asked, coming to stand next to her.

"Maybe, I was going to see if FitzSimmons were free."

"Well, if they're not. You could join me." He moved, sliding closer to her, effectively crowding her into a corner.

"Aren't you going with your other friends?" Skye said, glancing at the other security guys, who mostly ignoring them. Trip wasn't there, who at least would say something when Grant got like this.

Grant glanced over his shoulder. "I see those guys all the time. I'd rather go to lunch with my girl."

"I'm not your girl," Skye said, trying to be both gentle and firm.

"Skye…" Grant started.

"No, we went on one date."

"One amazing date. We had a great time, we should do it again. Friday?"

"I have plans," Skye lied through her teeth.

"Oh yeah, what are you doing?" Grant asked.

Skye froze, trying to think of something that wouldn't interest Grant in the least. Otherwise, he'd try to weasel an invite. "A fundraiser."

"A fundraiser?"

"Yeah, Coulson needs me at this thing. Lots of talking about the environment and how government should regulate it."

Grant's nose wrinkled up. "Sounds boring."

"Yeah, it probably will be, but you know it's my job…"

Grant nodded. "Of course, maybe Saturday…"

Skye glanced at the numbers, they were nearing the floor she needed to get off. "Maybe, I… I might be doing something with Simmons."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we were going to discuss it at lunch, so…" Skye said as the elevator dinged, the door started to open and Skye moved, slipping away from Grant and through the doors as soon as she could squeeze past them. She kept moving, refusing to look back, but glancing in the reflective windows to see if Grant was following her. He wasn't and the further she went, the more she relaxed.

Skye used her pass to get through the first few layers of security. She paused at the windows and could see Fitz and Simmons were working on something. Skye waited, trying not to perv too much on her best friend, until an opportune moment to let them know she was there. It was hard though, Jemma was so animated when she was doing science, especially when Fitz was in the room. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was breathtaking. Yeah, Skye was crushing badly on her friend and she knew she had to keep it under control. It wasn't long before Skye recognized a lull and Skye tapped on the glass to get their attention. The pair waved and Simmons said something to Fitz, before heading to the doorway.

"Hey," Simmons said as she stepped out. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you were ready to get some lunch?"

Simmons nodded.

"Fitz joining us?" Skye asked, glancing at the window.

"Nah, he's having a breakthrough. I told him I'd bring him back his favorite sandwich though."

Skye nodded. "So sandwich shop?"

"We could go someplace else and stop on the way back, if you wanted to? I thought it might be nice to get out of the building."

Skye smiled. "Yeah, definitely."

"Great, let me grab my purse," Jemma said, going to grab it.

They headed back to the elevator. Skye was glad that it was mostly empty when they stepped onto it. No security guy, none of Grant's friends that would give her grief for not going out with him.

"Are you okay?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, no, kind of," Skye shook her head. "I ran into Grant on the elevator."

Jemma's nose wrinkled. "Is he still bothering you?"

Skye nodded.

"You should tell someone."

"Tell who?" Skye asked. "It would just make things more awkward and I doubt he'd get the hint."

"Have you gone on another date, since…"

"No."

"Maybe you should? Maybe this could be a date..."

Skye paused, turning to look at Jemma, who was doing everything but not look at her. "Jemma?"

"I mean, you don't have to. It can just be a friends thing, but…"

"No!" Skye said, interrupting her. "I want to."

"You do?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah."

"Really?"

"Of course, I'd like that a lot. You're amazing. You're smart, funny. You're my best friend and yeah…"

Jemma blushed. "I kind of feel the same way, and I think you're beautiful."

"I think you're hot."

If it was possible, Jemma turned even redder. They smiled at one another as they stepped off the elevator and headed outside. "So where do you want to go?"

"Well," Skye started. "How about someplace nice?"

"Someplace nearby, too."

Skye frowned as she considered some options. There had to be some place that fit those descriptions. Suddenly, Skye felt a warm hand slide into her own. She glanced down to find Jemma's hand in hers.

"I have an idea," Jemma stated, smiling at her. 

Skye nodded, and Jemma tugged her hand as she headed down the sidewalk. Skye grinned, following after her.

*

Clint wasn't surprised when he stepped out of his shower and could hear voices coming from his kitchen. He took his time, making sure to put on a clean shirt, before wandering downstairs to find Natasha and Bucky and a decent sprawl of Chinese take-out.

"Well, how did it go?" Natasha asked as soon as she spotted him.

"Well, from the sounds of it, Whitney Frost was embezzling from the company and Tony Stark fired her and put someone else in charge," Clint replied, leaning against the wall.

Bucky turned to give him a look. "And how did you find this out?"

"The new guy, said he was in the process of authenticating the charities Ms. Frost had agreed to," Clint stated. "Read between the lines."

Bucky shrugged, before looking at Natasha. "Clint is here, can we eat now?"

Natasha gave him a look, before nodding. 

"Where's the mooshu pork?"

"On you left."

Clint winced, preparing himself for Bucky and Natasha's typical argument.

"Hand it to me."

"You can reach it."

"Clint?"

Clint looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "Not getting involved."

"Your physical therapist says you need to be doing more things with your left hand," Natasha stated. "You can reach for it, I've seen you do it, so reach for it."

"I don't want to, I had PT today, just hand it to me."

"At least, try, James."

"Ran into Phil Coulson today," Clint said, loudly over the argument. They needed a distraction.

Bucky turned to look at him. "Who?"

"Your pen pal from High School?" Natasha asked, studying him.

Clint nodded. "Yeah, he's the chairperson that replaced Ms. Frost."

Bucky looked back at Natasha. "Do I know who this guy is?"

Natasha shushed. "And the meeting still went well?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, it did actually. I mean, I made sure he knew who I was and then we got down to business. He asked me a lot about Asgard and I think Heimdall's numbers really helped. He seemed genuinely interested in our long term plans as well."

"Did you keep Thor's money troubles out of the picture?" Natasha asked.

Clint nodded. "I mentioned that he'd done a lot of funding and they were living off of Jane's income. I didn't mention that Thor's pretty much used up his inheritance and that Jane is worried about her job."

"We're not supposed to know about that part though," Natasha stated.

Bucky scratched his chin. "Good thing Sif got Jane drunk and got it out of her. Otherwise we'd be wondering why Thor had stopped calling us."

"So Phil Coulson…?" Natasha started. "If I remember, he used to send you pictures."

Clint nodded. "He did. He's… he's just as handsome as ever."

Natasha smiled, partly because of the conversation and partly because Bucky was eying the container with his mooshu pork and was reaching for it. She had too good of a poker face to actually call attention to the fact that Bucky was doing what she wanted. "You should invite him out to catch up?"

It was Clint's turn to smile. "I already did. We're having coffee Saturday morning at 8:30, so I may leave our run early. Not exactly sure where this place is."

"Where are you going?"

"Smashing Tea."

"It's near Steve's, he goes there all the time," Bucky said, his pork now safely in front of him. "Apparently, the light is fantastic there in the morning."

"Do they actually have coffee?" Clint asked, watching as Natasha offered Bucky a fork. He wanted to roll his eyes, because she was offering it to his left hand side.

"Yes," Bucky grunted, probably, because he was the middle of a stare-down with Natasha.

"Good," Clint said, pushing off against the wall to go over to the counter to peer in boxes.

Bucky sighed and reached with his left hand for the fork. His injuries were old, but he'd recently reinjured it. Normally Bucky was chomping at the bit, but surgeries and infections had led to a longer rehabilitation period and Bucky's mounting frustrations with his recovery. Clint couldn't blame any of them and certainly didn't mind when Bucky showed up with a 6 pack to complain about Natasha and Steve being slave drivers.

Clint found something he wanted to eat and ducked around the corner to grab a fork. He was happy to see Bucky grab the fork and hold onto it long enough to bring it to his other hand to eat.

"I hate you," Bucky grumbled around a mouthful of his food.

Natasha was utterly unimpressed with the statement, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "No, you don't."

Bucky ducked his head, hiding the sappy smile that Natasha's display of affection had brought. Clint ignored it with a long held ease, after all Natasha was not one for public displays of affection.

She turned to look at Clint and studied him. "So, what are you going to wear?"

"I was thinking jeans, a nice shirt, and…"

"The brown jacket," Bucky stated. "You know the one that stops just above your ass."

Clint grinned at him. "You checking out my ass, Barnes?"

Bucky shrugged. "Natasha likes it. I've learned what gains more comments than normal."

"Aw, you do love me." Clint cooed at him, leaning into him. Fully expecting the shove that Bucky delivered.

"I don't know why I hang out with you people." 

"Because Sam would drag you to counseling and Steve is full of sunshine and puppy dogs and is like, 'You can do it, Buck, if you just believe in yourself!'"

Bucky shuddered. "You have a point. I still need new friends."

"You could hang out with Thor," Natasha suggested.

"Or Jane."

"The Catering Three."

"Darcy."

"Yeah, I'm sure Darcy would love to climb you like the sexy manbeast you are."

Bucky looked at him. "Are those Darcy's words or yours?"

"They're Natasha's actually."

Bucky turned to to gape at Natasha. "You said that? About me?"

"I told you not to tell him that," Natasha hissed at Clint.

Clint smiled innocently at her. "Oops."

*

Stepping into Smashing Tea was like stepping into a sea of tranquility. Outside New York moved at a hustling pace, but inside was peaceful. New customers expecting the typical frenzy activity of other coffee shops were instead greeted not with music, but soft conversations and the sounds of several fountains. It was more quiet library than busy coffee shop. How Bruce had managed to build and cultivate clientele that followed the unspoken rules of the shop even during the rush hours, Phil had no idea. He was just grateful that Bruce had.

Nodding at Bruce as he entered, Phil breathed in the peace as he surveyed the shop and made his way to a table to wait for Clint to arrive. He pulled out a newspaper, Saturdays were the only times he actually got a hardcopy and settled into his seat.

The chime on the door blended with the atmosphere. Phil glanced up to see Clint pause in the entryway. His eyes roamed over the store until they met with Phil's and Clint's face transformed into something devastatingly handsome. He went straight over to Phil's, taking a seat across from him. "Hey."

"Hello," Phil said, setting aside his paper.

"You know, I can't help but notice you don't have anything to drink."

"I was waiting for you."

"Well, if that's not a hint…" Clint stood, heading toward the counter. He paused, looking over his shoulder. "You coming?"

Phil stood, following after him. Hottie architect, Skye had declared Clint and Phil could certainly see why. Clint Barton the man was vastly different than the underfed kid that Phil had known. His jeans clung to well-muscled thighs and the jacket he wore stopped just before the swell of his ass, displaying it where the suit jacket he'd been wearing a few days ago had hid it.

"Hey Phil," Bruce greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Clint, we grew up together. Clint, this is the owner of this fine establishment, Bruce."

Clint nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, first time?"

"Yeah, but Phil's not the only one that recommended it."

"I'm not?"

"I mentioned it to a couple of friends, one of them knew it through another friend."

Phil nodded. "I know you don't like tea, but they have an assortment."

"I see that, but I think I'll stick with a regular coffee."

Bruce nodded and looked at Phil. "Usual, Phil?"

Phil reached for his wallet as he nodded. "Please."

"I got it," Clint said holding out a twenty. "You can buy next time."

"Sure," Phil agreed. 

They waited for their drinks to be made and when Bruce was finished they went back to the table. Phil sat down immediately, but Clint set his drink down and stripped his jacket off. Phil blinked, because the t-shirt underneath seemed too small for Clint's arms. They'd been hidden in the suit, but with the t-shirt they were amazing. 

Clint was smirking as he took his seat. "So chairperson to the Maria Stark Foundation and according to one article, Tony Stark's left hand man and not his right, because that's Pepper Potts."

Phil felt himself blushing. "Did you google me?"

"No, my friends did."

Phil shook his head. "I... don't know what to say to that."

"Well, how'd that happen?"

"I… I met Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey at college. Tony was double majoring in engineering and business, because he's insane like that. Pepper, Tony, and I were in a lot of business classes and we just clicked." Phil shrugged. "When Tony took Stark Industries after Stane's arrest, he offered me a job, and…"

"Righted the company."

Phil nodded. "And what about you? I did not do any googling, so…."

"Went to college on the GI Bill after six years in the marines. Natasha was there with me, she was my only friend, besides you, in High School. Architecture, but I got a job renovating houses while going to school, and it turns out I was really good at it."

Phil nodded. "You have your own company."

"I do, I've worked for other groups and finally I decided I wanted to be my own person and opened my business. Natasha works with me and so does our Army friend, Bucky. Between that and volunteering, I've kept pretty busy. So how's the family?"

"They're good. Dad passed away three years ago now. Mom's doing fine, she's living with my brother and his family."

"What about your uncle? I remember him being around a lot."

"Uncle James? Yeah, he's still living with Uncle Leo. They got married in Iowa after Iowa allowed for same sex marriages."

Clint chuckled. "You know, when I was going through and figuring myself out. I kind of wondered about them."

Phil paused. "Figuring yourself out?"

"I'm bi. Out and proud now, part of the reason why I left the military when I did and a couple of my jobs. You?"

"Me?" Phil asked, because he had been rather surprised to hear Clint admit it.

"Are you straight? bi? gay? Is that too forward of me?"

"No." Clint had just come out after all. "I'm gay, mostly. I've had a couple relationships with women, but it just doesn't work nearly as well."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm more interested in a man, right now."

Phil blinked. "So you're single then?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Currently."

Clint smiled widely at that and Phil had to shove down the flutters in his stomach. Phil took a sip of his drink as he considered what to say next.

"So…" Clint started. "How about Nick and Maria? It was the four of us when I was there, you still keep in touch with them."

"Yeah, they actually got married and have two kids now…"

"No shit? Nick and Maria got married?"

Phil nodded as the chimes went off. He glanced up and there he was, blond hair, blue eyed, hottie artist. Phil had fantasized about him for weeks.

"Was it because of their…" His attention to Clint trailed off as hottie artist made his way to the counter. Phil took a sip of his drink, trying to not to be too obvious.

"Phil!" Clint's sharp bark, cut through his thoughts and gathered the attention of some of the other patrons.

"Sorry," Phil said, softly. "What were you saying?" He discreetly looked out of the corner of his eye to see if hottie artist had noticed them. No, he seemed to be caught up talking to Bruce, which was a relief.

"You should ask him out."

"What?"

"That guy, you're staring at, you should go ask him out on a date."

"No, I don't even know if he's into guys," Phil admitted. "He might be one of those guys that gets all offended and he looks like he packs a punch."

"He takes a swing at you, I'll take a swing at him."

"No, Clint, I'm not…"

Clint was already up and sliding out of his seat. Phil stared in horror as Clint went right up to hottie artist. Hottie artist looked surprised to see Clint, but Clint didn't seem to be introducing himself to hottie artist. Clint gestured back to the table and Phil met those blue eyes of hottie artist and waved, hesitantly. Clint talked to him some more as Bruce made hottie artist's drink and then they headed to the table. Phil had a moment of panic as Clint took his seat back and hottie artist took the seat next to him.

"Phil, I'd like you to meet Steve. Steve, this is Phil."

Steve extended his hand. "Hi."

"Hello," Phil said. "Do you two know each other?"

"Our best friends…" Steve trailed off, looking at Clint.

"They're doing something that normal people would describe as dating, but refuse to label it as such even though they are co-habiting an apartment."

"Your best friends?" Phil repeated.

"Tasha."

"Bucky."

Both names that Clint had said earlier. "So you know each other through them?"

Clint laughed. "Ha, no, I put Steve through art school."

Steve spluttered, turning to give Clint a bewildered look. "You are so full of it. I worked for you."

"Money that went directly to art school." Clint shot Phil a pleading look. "Tell him, Phil, I put him through art school."

"Sorry, I have to agree with Steve. You paid him to do a job," Phil said and got a brilliant smile from Steve. Time ceased to have any meeting after that as Phil spoke to Steve, an artist who was interested in all the great works. They talked and Phil was vaguely aware when Clint got up and took his leave. 

"Oh, wow, I need to go," Steve said, after glancing at his watch. "I've got to meet a friend for lunch."

"It's not…" Phil said, glancing at his own watch. "It's past noon."

"Yeah, I need to go, it was great talking you."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Steve paused. "Sure."

"Maybe dinner on Friday night? I could arrange a viewing of some of the art pieces that Tony Stark owns."

"Really? That'd be amazing."

"I'd be happy too."

"Um," Steve grabbed a napkin and scribbled down his phone number. "Just let me know when and…"

"It's date?" Phil asked.

"Definitely."

Phil smiled. "I'll let you know what I've worked out, but I will definitely see you on Friday then."

"Friday," Steve agreed.

*

Bucky flopped down onto the couch, pushing himself into an awkward angle, so that he could watch Natasha working in the kitchen. She was in sweats, a sleeveless tank, and her hair was tied back in a messy bun. She was beautiful, even if she was still sweaty from her run with Clint.

She glanced back at him, arching an eyebrow.

He smiled at her. "My girlfriend is beautiful."

"You're being creepy."

"Because I'm watching you?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I think you're beautiful?"

"You don't sound too sure about that." Natasha turned back to the counter.

"You don't always want compliments!" Bucky objected.

Natasha hummed softly. "How was the run?"

"Lustfilled."

"Steve staring adoringly at Sam?"

Bucky sighed. "Always and forever."

"Sam completely oblivious?"

"Again, always and forever."

Natasha chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"How was the run with Clint? Did he bitch about the having to get up so early?"

"Always and forever," Natasha replied, dryly.

Bucky grinned at that. 

"Actually Clint didn't bitch too much, he was excited about his coffee date with Coulson."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Lots of excess energy then?"

He watched as Natasha approached him, leaning down to kiss his chin. "Uh huh."

"So, Coulson?"

"Yeah, Phil Coulson."

"Am I supposed to recognize that name?" he asked, sitting up and moving his legs, so that Natasha could sit on the couch, which she did.

"No, he wasn't writing his crush anymore by the time we met you ," Natasha said, patting her leg.

Bucky turned around again, before resting his head on her lap. Natasha's fingers slid through his hair. "Why was he writing his crush?"

"His foster family moved or something," Natasha explained. "They were separated and decided to be pen pals. Phil sent a school picture every year and other pictures. Clint had a massive crush on him."

"Wow, was he cute?" Bucky asked.

Natasha snorted. "He was completely Hawkeye's type then and if you recall, Clint said he was still good looking."

Bucky thought back to a couple days ago and then nodded. He couldn't help, but grin. "Didn't someone call me a sexy manbeast?"

Natasha looked down at him. "Clint did."

Bucky smiled up at her. "I think he claimed that those were your words."

"Yes, James, you are a sexy manbeast." Natasha stated dryly. There was a glint of humor in her eyes though.

"And?" 

"And what?" Natasha asked.

"I think there was something about climbing, which frankly sounds fun." Bucky slid a hand under Natasha shirt.

"Sorry, James, I don't think your arm could support that just yet."

Bucky opened his mouth to protest, but nodded. He was still having trouble moving it, more than he cared to admit. Natasha always seemed to know though and always seemed to push him to work harder. Still there were other options and he couldn't help but smirk. "Well, you could climb up and go for a ride, I wouldn't have to support you then."

Natasha snorted. "Maybe later." She gently started stroking his hair and he closed his eyes, sighing softly at the gentle pressure. He liked their quiet mornings when it was just the two of them.

"So what's the plan for today?" Bucky asked.

"I believe you have some maintenance jobs to do," Natasha said. "There's a couple that you might need help on."

"Nothing major?"

"Not to my knowledge, but the Smiths are on there and you know how they are…"

Bucky sighed. "Yeah, they love to add one more thing. We can do them last and stage a phone call from Clint?"

"No, they'd want to talk to Clint and probably complain about us."

Bucky sighed. "They do love to complain."

"If we tell him to, Clint won't renew the lease with them."

Bucky considered the idea. "They're good renters. They just like to complain about things and I can certainly understand their complaints about the bass. Still if I go in there alone, could we revisit the climbing thing?"

Natasha chuckled. "Perhaps."

"So is that all we have to do? Maintenance on the building?"

Natasha nodded. "If we get moving, we might be done by early afternoon."

"Not yet, I'm comfy."

Natasha chuckled, but didn't add anything. 

It was a peaceful silence, one that Bucky was loathe to break. Still, the thought had occurred to him. "So do you think that we've managed to convince Clint that no one is 'too good' for him or are we going to have that conversation again?"

Natasha snorted and Bucky didn't have to look at her to know she was thinking of all the conversations where Clint had gotten it in his head that someone was too good for him. Nevermind that Clint was amazingly successful on his own.

"Well…" Natasha started. "Clint did manage to ask him to a coffee date."

"Progress." Bucky paused, cracking an eye open to look at Natasha. "Does this Phil guy know that it's a date?"

"I'm not sure," Natasha shook her head. "Clint never really said and honestly, I was biting my tongue for a bit, because I didn't want to remind Clint they'd lost touch."

"Lost touch?"

"We went to basic and he went to college, the letters kind of died out. I don't think Clint ever got Phil's school address."

Bucky hummed softly. "Maybe he needed a fresh start."

"Why would he need a fresh start?"

"Maybe, he was crushing on Clint, and needed to clear his head, since he didn't know when or if he'd ever see Clint again."

"Speaking from experience, Barnes?"

Bucky reached up to cup Natasha cheek. "I made some mistakes, I admit to that, but the way you make me feel. It scares the hell out me somedays."

"Those feelings are entirely mutual, you know."

Bucky pushed himself up, so he could rest his forehead against hers. He didn't need to hear the words, didn't need to say them, because he could see everything he needed to in Natasha's eyes and he knew she could do the same with his. They didn't label their relationship, didn't need to, they both knew that this was pretty much it for each other.

*

Clint made a beeline for Natasha's office after he hung up the phone. He opened the usually closed door, catching the door, and slamming it shut. He caught sight of Natasha behind her desk, but ignored her in favor of face planting on the couch in her office.

"I am a fucking idiot," he growled into the pillow.

"This is news?" Bucky asked, only to immediately shushed by Natasha.

Clint glanced at them out of the corner his eye, catching sight of Bucky's unkempt hair.

"Why don't you tell us why you think you're an idiot?" Natasha asked as she stood, smoothing down her skirt. 

"So coffee with Phil, going great until he starts drooling over this guy."

"So not a date then?" Bucky asked, taking a seat on the corner of Natasha's desk as Natasha took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Didn't think it was, but it might have led to one, except Steve…" Clint slid more into the couch to give Natasha some room.

Natasha's hands came to slide into his hair. "Steve?"

"He was drooling over Steve Rogers!"

"So he has taste," Natasha shrugged. "Why does that make you an idiot?"

"Because I listened to Bucky's whining?"

"What did I do?"

"How many times have you come over and whined about how Steve just needs to ask Sam out? How many times have you told me that all Steve talks about is Sam, Sam this, Sam that. It's fucking Sam o'clock at Steve's house all the damn time!"

"But what does that have to do with Phil and drooling over Steve?" Natasha asked.

"He's sitting there drooling over Steve and I'm thinking, well, there's no way Steve will go for Phil when he's massively crushing on Sam, but he'll let Phil down gently, because it's _Steve_."

"Except Steve didn't," Bucky stated. "Because I've been on him to either find someone new or ask Sam out." 

Natasha's hands stilled in his hair. "Oh, Clint…"

"I mean, if I had known, I… I guess I would have been more obvious that I was… interested…"

"Clint, you haven’t spoken to him in years, seen him in even longer."

"I loved him in High School, Tasha. He was the only person that ever wrote to me, the only person that cared that I had left. Maybe it wouldn't have worked, but I wanted to try…"

"There's no reason you can't still be friends," Bucky pointed out.

"You know, we made a pact to get gay married, before we knew what gay marriage was," Clint said softly. He smiled at the memory. "We'd be roommates like his uncle and his friend, who got married when it was legal in Iowa."

Bucky snorted softly and Clint could see him shaking his head.

"You did a good thing, Clint. Friendship means wanting the other person to be happy, right?"

"Yeah."

Natasha smiled fondly. "So be Phil's friend."

"His amazing, sexy friend," Bucky added.

"You know when he says things like that, I really doubt that he's that straight."

"I know," Natasha said, smiling at him. She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Feel better now?"

"A little," Clint said, pushing himself up. "I should get back to work. Thanks."

Natasha wrapped an arm around him and he leaned into her. "No problem, we're your family."

Clint kissed her forehead, before getting up. He went to the door and stepped out, before turning and going back in. "Oh, and if you could do me a favor?"

Natasha smiled at him. "Sure, Clint."

"Make sure the door is locked the next time Bucky goes down on you in your office." Clint quickly ducked backed out to the sounds of Natasha cursing in Russian. Subtly, thy name was not Bucky and Tasha.

*

Phil smiled across the table at Steve. He'd been able to show the works that Pepper had collected for Tony. Steve had been incredibly interested and Phil had actually learned something while Steve had talked. Dinner had followed after and Steve talked about growing up in New York City, about a three year stint in the army, before going to art school while working as a painter at Hawkeye Industries.

"So what do you do now?" Phil asked.

Steve hesitated, before smiling. "A bunch of odd jobs lately, but that might be changing."

"Might be?" Phil asked.

"I just signed a contract to do interiors for a solo series at Marvel. I mean just signed the contract, I've been filling in for a while with them, and they called me in today for a meeting, so…"

"Congratulations," Phil said.

"Yeah, it'd be really nice to not have three different jobs to make ends meet."

"Three different?"

"The fill ins, commission work by whoever would hire me, and then I'm still a painter at Hawkeye."

"Clint's company?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, if I have other work, I don't get scheduled, because the other stuff is actually artistic and there's not much art to painting walls."

"It does take some talent though."

"It does and Clint has been really great about letting me come and go as I need to. It helps that we're practically in-laws."

"In-laws?" Phil repeated.

"Well, Bucky is like a brother to me and Natasha is like a sister to Clint and they're seeing one another, and they're married in every way that counts except for the paperwork."

Phil nodded. "I haven't met either of them."

"Yeah, so I'll probably be able to not work full time at Hawkeye, and then be able to spend some of the free time with a friend of mine's volunteer organization."

"You have a friend with an organization?"

"Yeah, Sam works with homeless or about to be homeless Vets. He provides shelter, food, counseling to get them ready to have and hold jobs. I try to do art therapy with what meager supplies we have. Clint's done some work with them, but really loves Asgard and… I don't blame him, but Sam helped me with some stuff when I got back and he did the same with Bucky, so I guess if I had to choose my loyalty is more toward Eagle's Roost."

"I've never heard of Eagle's Roost," Phil stated.

"Keep track of a lot of volunteer organizations?"

"I do, actually," Phil admitted. "I was recently made the chairperson for the Maria Stark Foundation."

Steve's eyes widened. "Really?"

Phil nodded.

"That's amazing. I bet you really feel like you can make a difference."

Phil shook his head. "Not yet, my predecessor left a bit of a mess and made a lot of promises, which I'm choosing to honor for this year. Next year, I hope to though."

Steve nodded. "That's tough." He paused. "I'm sure you don't want to talk about work, but I'd really like it, if at some point you'd tell me what Sam needs to do for next year."

"Why wait?" Phil asked. "There are some funds I'm going to be able to distribute, I'd love to hear Sam's plans and goals."

Steve's smile broadened. 

Phil reached into his pocket to pull out his business card and handed it to Steve. "I can't make any guarantees, but have him call my secretary on Monday and we'll set up an appointment."

Steve took the card, tucking it into his own wallet. "This would mean so much if we could get some funding."

"I'm sure," Phil agreed, smiling at him. 

*

Steve strode into Sam's office with a purpose. He'd resisted calling Sam up all weekend, because there wasn't anything they could do until Monday. He'd waited to give Phil time to get into the office and a chance talk to his personal assistant to expect there call. At least he hoped that Phil would remember to do that. He didn't seem like the forgetful type.

Still, he figured that 10 am would be a good time to head over to Eagle's Roost. Sam would be just finished with his morning therapy group and between sessions. It was the perfect time to go and talk to him. He made sure that he had Phil's business card and mentally went over the information that Phil had told him about the Maria Stark Foundation. He'd love if this was actually able help Eagle's Roost and it seemed like an excellent opportunity. He knocked on the door frame, after taking a few seconds to just enjoy the sight of Sam's profile hard at work. Sam was certainly a good looking man and he was one of the kindest people that Steve had ever met.

Sam turned at the knock, serious expression being replaced with an easy smile when he saw Steve standing there. "Hey Steve. You're here early. Your class isn't until this afternoon."

"Yeah, well, I heard about something that might be able to help out around here."

Sam smiled widened. "You know, I'm always open to ideas."

"I know, and I wanted to call you about it this weekend, but we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it until today."

Sam arched an eyebrow, but turned fully to face Steve, leaning back in his chair. "Well, lay it on me."

Steve swallowed quickly and tried not to get distracted. He could do this. "The Maria Stark Foundation. Have you heard about it at all?"

Sam's smile dimmed. "Yeah, I've heard about it."

Steve nodded. "They have some money, and we could apply to them for a donation."

"That's a great idea…" Sam said, slowly.

Steve recognized the hesitance now. "But?"

"But I've looked into them, apparently they don't make appointments with just anybody. It's…" Sam sighed. "I've heard the charities they've chosen, the money doesn't actually make it to those who need it. It's kind of corrupt."

Steve blinked, before shaking his head. "I think, no, I know they're changing."

"Steve, I've talked to people. I've heard about it. It used to be this great thing, but not anymore and I know you like to believe the best in people and things, but Maria Stark isn't one of those things."

"Sam, I'm telling you, they're changing."

Sam sighed. "And how do you know?"

"Because Phil isn't corrupt."

"Phil?"

"Coulson. He recently became head of the Maria Stark Foundation and he mentioned that there was some trouble with his predecessor. From the way he talked, he's trying to clean house and make the Maria Stark Foundation great again. We could be a part of that."

"Still, what are the chances we'd even get an appointment."

"Well, let's call and find out?"

Sam arched an eyebrow. "I don't…"

"It's one phone call, Sam, let's at least try…" Steve pleaded.

Sam stared at him before sighing. "Alright, let's call. You have a number?"

Steve pulled out the card that Phil had given him and entered the room. Sam picked up the phone and started dialing the number, putting it on speaker when he was done. "I bet we get some automated…"

"Maria Stark Foundation, Skye speaking." A cheerful voice answered after the second ring.

"Hi, Skye. This is Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson told me to call to set up an appointment with Eagle's Roost about possible funding."

"Uh, I have that a Sam is supposed to call me?" Skye asked.

Steve couldn't help but grin at Sam.

"Actually, you're on speaker with Sam, too." Sam spoke up, shaking his head.

"Great," Skye stated. "AC said to get you in as soon as possible, so do you think you'll be ready by the end of the week?"

"Uh, yeah, we can do that," Sam nodded.

"Thursday 3 pm or Friday at 10 am?" Skye asked. 

"Let's do Friday at 10," Sam said, nodding to himself.

"Great, I'll see you then." 

Sam hung up the phone, staring down at it. "Shit, did that just happen?"

"It sure did."

Sam glanced away briefly, before looking back at him. "Wipe that smug look off your face Rogers. You just increased my workload. I've got a presentation to put together by Friday!"

Steve smiled. "I can help, you know I'd be happy to."

"Well, you better. I expect you there on Friday. This was your crazy idea."

"Not a problem, Sam."

Sam shook his head, before pausing. "So where'd you meet this Phil?"

"Uh, at Smashing Tea. I've seen him there before, but I never talked to him."

"So you just decided to go up and talk to him."

Steve shook his head. "Clint actually introduced us. They're old friends and well, Clint, I trust Clint, so when he asked me out…"

"He asked you out?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, we had dinner on Friday, went to an art show. He was sweet."

Sam's smile dimmed slightly. "That's great. You going to see him again?"

"Well, we just made an appointment with him."

"I meant go out on a date with him again?"

Steve hesitated. Phil had been nice, but Sam… Sam who had shown no interest in Steve, even though Steve had started wearing tighter and tighter shirts around him. "Um, yeah, maybe. He was sweet and it was nice to go out with someone again. It's been a while."

"You haven't seen anyone since Peggy, have you?" Sam asked.

Steve shook his head. "Been on group dates, but nothing serious… Peggy…"

"I didn't know you were ready to start dating again."

"Buck's been after me to get back out there and… I finally decided to go for it." Steve huffed. "I mean, if it doesn't work out with Phil, then no harm, no foul right?"

Sam nodded. "Right."

Steve smiled at him. "We should probably get to work on this."

Sam nodded. "Yeah and I… I have no idea what they want for this one."

Steve smiled at him. "Let's just tell him what we're about, the good we've done, and what we want to do."

"Sounds like a plan."

*

"More tea, Princess Arrows?" Clint asked, holding up the toy teapot and offering it one of the young foster girls, Maya.

"Yes, pwease," Maya said, holding up her cup. 

Clint deftly poured the pretend tea. "Now, what kind of tea is this? Oolong, Green?"

"Razbayey."

"Raspberry?" Clint repeated. "Well, does anyone else care from some tea? Prince Speed?"

"No!" Maya said. "It's a pwincess tea putty. He a pwincess."

"My apologies, Princess Arrows, more tea, Princess Speed?" Clint asked, looking over at his one of teenage charges. 

Tommy regarded the table. "I don't like raspberry." Which Clint translated to, I hate both of you for making me do this.

"You don't like raspberry?" Kate asked, acting affronted. "Why…" Kate turned to look at Maya, her grin turning shop. "That must mean Princess Speed is an imposter!"

Tommy sputtered in outrage, because it was bad enough that he'd been roped into tea party and not just any tea party, but one that involved princess crowns and feather boas. The only one that pulled off the look was Kate, in her guise of Princess Purple, probably because she'd somehow convinced Maya that her aviators sunglasses were her crown. 

"No, he sick," Maya stated.

"You're right," Clint agreed. "But how will we cure him?"

Kate and Clint looked expectantly at Maya and she regarded the pair. Maya had the flair for dramatics, so she stood. The Elsa costume Maya wore sparkled in the light. "We cure him with...tickles!"

"What?" Tommy stated as Maya ran around the table to attempt to tickle him. Tommy arched an eyebrow at her ineffectual tickling until Kate joined in, more adept at going for the more sensitive parts. Tommy yelped and squirmed.

"But Princess… Whatever Clint's name is, hasn't drank the tea!!" Tomy managed to gasp.

"But there's a reason for that Princess Speed," Clint said, over the ruckus.

The girls stopped to look at him. "I don't like raspberry either!"

Kate and Maya shared a look, before they rounded on him. Clint didn't try to evade and just made sure that he cushioned Maya when she tackled him off the chair. Kate cheered her on and Clint pretended to giggle helplessly as she did so.

"Who are you?" Tommy's indignant glare made Clint look toward the doorway to find Phil standing there.

"Hey Phil, am I late?" Clint asked.

"I'm a little early," Phil said, eying the chaos of the playroom. 

"No more tea putty?" Maya asked.

"Not today, Princess Arrows," Clint said. "Next time more tea party, less prep."

"But we needed cwowns," Maya pointed out.

"And we shall save our crowns for next time," Clint said, leaning into her. "Okay?"

Maya regarded him. "Okay."

Clint got to his feet, smiling at Phil. "How much of that did you see?"

"Enough for plenty of blackmail material."

"You're assuming I'm embarrassed by this," Clint flipped his pink boa over one shoulder. "When I know I make this look good."

Kate snorted in laughter. "Yeah, no blackmail here, this is Clint's least craziest outfit. I mean there was that one year, he wore a..."

"Don't remind me!" Tommy started. "I'm trying to forget those memories."

"Good luck, because the image of Clint in a minidress is forever seared onto my retinas," Kate stated. 

Tommy groaned and moved to start cleaning up, well, at least cleaning himself up. Kate simply removed her boa to hang back up with the toy closet and then started cleaning up their supplies.

"Minidress?" Phil repeated, eying Clint dubiously.

"There are pictures somewhere." Clint grinned as he pulled off his own crown and went to stick in Maya's personal toy cubby. Most of the toys were for everyone, but the crowns, which they had spent most of the time crafting weren't for everyone. Maya could share them if she liked, but she didn't have to. Tommy handed him his crown as Clint passed by, Clint snagged the arrow crown off of Maya's head. She grinned at him, before getting out of the costume and into her regular clothes.

It didn't take long for them to get the room cleaned up and Tommy picked Maya up, making her squeal with delight. 

"See you next week Clint," Tommy said.

"Bye Cwint," Maya said, waving over Tommy's shoulder.

Kate simply punched him on the shoulder, before heading to the front door. When they were alone, Clint turned to look at Phil. "I'm going to wash my face and then we can go."

"Please, seeing you in all that makeup is a bit… disconcerting," Phil replied. 

Clint washed the makeup off his face and then rejoined Phil, it wasn't until they were walking down the steps of the foster home that Phil asked.

"So, were all three of those foster kids?"

"Maya, the little one, and Tommy are. Kate is a volunteer. I did some work for her dad and she overheard me talking about it. So one day, she came with and joins in when her schedule allows."

Phil nodded. "And do you often find yourself in makeup and feather boas?"

"Depends on the kid, Maya loves her princess tea parties, but she's also started really enjoying superheroes, hence Princess Arrows."

Phil nodded. "You know, I didn't catch your princess name."

Clint laughed. "It changes. I was going to be Princess Arrows, but Maya stole my crown. I think today I was supposed to be Princess Frozen."

"Isn't that the movie name?"

Clint nodded. "Yep, I was the princess of the movie."

"Aren't there two princesses in that movie?"

"Kids, Phil," Clint shrugged.

Phil shook his head as they headed down the street toward the diner they were going out to eat in.

"So, how was your date?" Clint asked. He shouldn't, but he kind of needed to know. Besides a good friend would ask, right?

"It was good, um, there's going to be another one."

"Awesome."

Phil didn't seem to notice his lack of complete sincerity in that statement. "In fact, I think I owe you my thanks."

"For what?"

"Introducing us, I've seen him there a couple times, but I never could make that step, so thank you."

"You're welcome," Clint replied. He leaned into Phil, knocking him gently with his shoulder. "You're my friend, I want you to be happy."

"We're still friends?" Phil asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. That's what we said we'd be, no matter what happens," Clint pointed out.

"We were kids though. We also said we'd write to one another to keep in touch."

"Well, I did write to you, until I got a letter sent back to me, because I guess your parents moved."

"They did," Phil agreed with a nod.

"I mean, after high school. It was bad luck, I joined the Marines, you went to college, your parents move and I always figured that my letter with my new address got lost in the mail."

Phil was quiet.

"Did it make it to you and you just stopped?" Clint asked, softly.

"My father died that summer and you were joining the marines, where I wasn't sure if you'd even live and how was I going to know if you died? The letters would just stop?"

"So you stopped, before they could?"

Phil nodded. "That way I could pretend that you were out there still alive."

"Well, I was and if I had known where you were, I would have used some of my leave time to see you again."

Phil stared at him.

"I wanted to see you again, Phil. I had money to do so and I didn't know where you were."

"I'm… I'm sorry."

"So, anyway, yeah, we're still friends until something happens to change that."

Phil nodded, looking away from Clint. 

There was something about the look that made Clint pause. "Are you going to change that?"

"No, but I think after tonight we should pause our friendship."

"Pause it?"

Phil nodded. "There looks like there's enough money in the Foundation's budget to donate to one more charity, so I think we should stick to business."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to seem biased. If you're my friend and I give to you, then how's that going to look, Clint?"

"So what about next year?"

"It'll be different, because I won't have Frost's commitments to honor and I can choose my own. You'll be one of several, but I only have one this year and…. Your group is one of the frontrunners. If it wasn't, then I wouldn't be worried about bias."

Clint stared at him, before nodding slowly. He was too stunned to respond. It made sense and Clint could understand, he just really didn't like it.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Phil said, reaching over and squeezing Clint's arm. "I appreciate it."

"Well, that's what friends are for, right?"

Phil smiled at him. "Yeah."

*

Phil stepped off the elevator and into the penthouse suite at the very top of Stark Tower. Phil personally couldn't believe that Pepper had agreed to live up there, but she had, of course. He wouldn't want to be that close to Tony for so long, but Pepper was also dating Tony.

"Intruder Alert!" Tony yelled when Phil stepped into the dining room. "The perimeter has been breached! Security! Where the hell is Happy?!"

"Stop it," Pepper stated, stepping in past Tony and going over to Phil. "Phil is my friend and he's welcome whenever he'd like." She hugged him when she reached him. "Which is not nearly often enough, lately."

Phil returned the hug. "I've been busy."

"Pepper, we need to work on your definition of friend," Tony stated.

"You're just jealous that your girlfriend likes me better."

Tony spluttered as Pepper laughed. She pulled away. "Join us for dinner, Phil?"

"Sure," Phil agreed, reaching up to loosen his tie. He followed the others into the kitchen to bring the rest of the food out. Their conversation drifting from the latest shareholders’ meeting to the latest car Tony had purchased to restore.

They settled at the table for a simple meal. Tony and Pepper really didn't cook, but Tony had hired someone to provide meals that just needed to be heated. Tonight they'd left lasagna with Tony making the garlic bread and salad to go with it. Conversation slowed as they ate.

When Tony was finished, he leaned back in his chair and studied Phil for a long moment. "So, how bad of a mess did Frost leave us?"

Phil sighed as he considered it. "Pretty bad. There's a lot of charities out there that don't need our help, but she's agreed to donate to. Some of the lawyers are going to try to get our money back from fraudulent groups, but if they say it's not worth it, well…"

Pepper nodded. "Will you at least be able to choose a few good charities?"

"Well, we have a choice, we can give a little to multiple organizations and make no real effect on any of them or we can go big for one charity and make an impact."

Both Pepper and Tony frowned at that. It was Tony that spoke. "That doesn't sound like a good choice."

"We don't have the funds, Tony. Donations are down and whether it's the economy or Frost's doing, I don't know. I know Frost was giving away more than she was taking in, which is great in theory, but not so great in practice."

"So, I guess, that's what I want to ask? It is your Foundation, Mr. Stark, what would you like to do?"

Tony looked away, before sighing. "The money will truly benefit one of these charities?"

"The ones I'm thinking of are simply amazing. They want to do great things and in order to do that, we'd be able to help one within our budget. None of the projects that they want to do are small, they wouldn't be able to complete them with partial funding from us and as it stands, we'll barely have enough to cover one."

Tony looked out of the window, thinking for a long minute, before turning back to look at Phil. "Only one?"

"This year. Next year, I've made it clear that all charities will all need to go through the application process again. Several of the ones Frost agreed to won't make the cut. Next year, we'll be able to do more."

Pepper and Tony exchanged a look. "Should we earmark the Annual Stark Gala's proceeds towards your one?"

Phil blinked. "That would certainly make things easier."

Tony nodded. "And then we can invite your other charities to attend. Maybe make an announcement that these are still out there and someone else will be able to help?" 

Pepper smiled at him. "That's a great idea. I don't suppose you have an idea of what charity that will be?"

"I have a few right now. There's Eagle's Roost a charity for helping homeless military, Asgard for supporting foster children, The Starlord Society for protection of trees and wildlife, and Windrider a program that wants to build greenhouses on top of urban schools."

"Everything besides Starlord Society sounds like something we should donate too," Tony stated.

"Ms. Gamora has some good ideas for it. However, I am leaning toward encouraging them to apply next year and at that point I would like to."

Pepper nodded. "The other three are going to pretty hard to choose between. Any ideas of how to narrow it down further?"

"Site visits, maybe?" Phil suggested. "They each have their place, so I could go see what they do and talk to participants. If they are all as beneficial as they sound, I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

Tony smiled. "Well, we do trust you to make the right decision most of the time."

Phil arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, all I'm saying is you could have called first. I haven't seen Pepper all day, we could have been getting it on."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I think it's safe to say that's not happening tonight."

"Crossed a line?"

Pepper nodded.

Tony shrugged. "It's alright, my cars don't toy with my affections like she does."

"Keep it up and it'll be just me and Iron Man all week."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "Iron Man?"

Tony grinned, widely, waggling his eyebrows. "Her dildo."

Phil made a face. "Well, there's something I never wanted to know."

"You did ask."

"Something I now regret," Phil said standing up. "Would you like some help with dishes?"

"I would love some," Pepper said, getting up. "Especially since Tony finished dinner." She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome," Tony said. "Do you want to watch Dancing with the Stars together tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful."

Phil left them to talk and get started on the dishes. He might not understand their relationship, but he knew they were very happy together. Phil wanted a relationship like Pepper and Tony's and he hoped that with time that maybe his partner would be Steve.

*

Pepper stepped into Smashing Tea and just breathed the scent of tea, coffee, and baked good intermingling. She could feel the tension in her shoulder dissipate from the board meeting she'd just left. She stepped forward, smiling politely at the young man behind the counter. 

"Hi! Welcome to Smashing Tea. What can I get for you today?" The man said, Teddy, according to the nametag.

"Skinny vanilla latte, please." She handed over her money to him. He took it with an easy smile.

"Coming right up," Teddy said after he handed back the change. He turned to get the drink.

"Is Bruce here?" Pepper asked.

"Uh, yeah, he's around back at… Book Club?"

Pepper nodded, she wasn't too surprised to hear that. Bruce may have decided that he didn't want his job to be physics, but Betty was still employed as a physicist and when her and Tony met, well, it was obvious to anyone that Bruce still had a passion for it. 

"I don't think I've seen you around."

"Well, I normally close, because of school, but I have today off and… I needed the money for Christmas."

"Lots of friends and family?"

"Yeah," Teddy said, nodding again. He sent her drink down on the counter. "Anything else?"

"Maybe in a bit, but I have to go break up book club."

Teddy grinned. "Good luck with that. It sounds like many have tried."

Pepper took her drink and headed toward the back corner. Sure enough, Bruce, Betty, and Tony were seated and discussing the merits of one of the latest science journals. There was what looked to be two research papers on the table and a third in Bruce's hands as he flipped through it. Betty smiled at her as she approached, but her attention remained on Bruce. Tony's attention was solely focused on Bruce. 

Pepper took a seat next to Tony, listening with half an ear. She had a vague idea about what they were talking about, but frankly it was all too advanced for her. It was an interesting dynamic. Tony the businessman, who preferred his workshop over the boardroom. He was still a force to be reckoned with. Betty, who had worked for the military, before taking a civilian position at Stark Enterprise, and Bruce who had left the military's science department and opened up the coffee shop. Pepper privately thought Bruce should have gone into academia, he was smart and gentle and would be an excellent guide to those just getting into the field. Plus, he had the look of a professor, a hot one.

She took a sip of her latte and listened with half an ear. Her presence was the signal that it was time to end, but they would find a natural stopping point to ensure they could pick up the conversation again the next time they got together.

"I should check on Teddy," Bruce stated as the conversation ran down.

"Or you could sell him this joint or just make him manager…" Tony suggested.

Pepper resisted rolling her eyes. Tony had met Bruce and fallen for his science driven brain. He wanted nothing more than to bring Bruce into Stark Enterprise and set him up with a lab.

Bruce laughed. "Sorry Tony, I'm not interested in your job offer."

"But… But… Betty…"

Betty snorted. "Oh, do not bring me into this conversation. Just because I work for you, does not mean I'll convince Bruce to do the same."

"Besides," Pepper said, cutting into the conversation. "then we'd have to buy a new place for coffee and baked goods."

"Not if Bruce gave it to the blond."

Pepper arched an eyebrow. "Not everyone is willing to give their business to a pretty blond."

Tony glanced at her and grinned. "But it worked so well for me."

Pepper smiled at him. "Have you ever thought that it did that was because the blonde was me?"

"Well, you are one of a kind Ms. Potts."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"And that's my cue to go," Betty said, standing up and grabbing her bags. She followed Bruce to the front of the store, chatting softly.

"You think they're…" Tony started, watching the two of them.

"Getting back together? I have no idea."

"I wouldn't if I were Bruce, after what her father did to him…"

Pepper smiled at the defensiveness in Tony's voice. "Well, Betty is not her father, which is why she's working for you."

"Bruce would have to see that man again though."

"True," Pepper agreed. "Still, we're making assumptions. They've always been friends."

Tony nodded. "They have."

"Do you want to talk about the 'what ifs' more or we could talk about the bit of gossip that landed in my lap today."

"Ms. Potts gossip?!" Tony sounded scandalized. "Is it about Phil? Happy?"

"Rhodey."

"Rhodey? What gossip could you have heard about Rhodey? Isn't he off doing something for the air force?"

"He is," Pepper agreed. "He did send back his RSVP for the gala, though."

"So? I believe I have that in my contract with the military. Rhodey comes or I don't give them anything."

"He marked that he's bringing a guest."

Tony stilled, it was remarkable, because Tony was a man that moved to see him go completely still. "He's bringing a guest?"

Pepper nodded.

"Huh?" Tony gave a little grunt, glancing toward one of Bruce's paintings. "I guess, he's serious then."

Pepper nodded. "So he's mentioned someone then?"

"He's mentioned that he's been going on dates with someone, but the details have been scarce."

Pepper frowned. She was happy that Rhodey had found someone, but she wasn't sure she liked that he was being secretive about it. Granted, if he told Tony even a little, Tony would find out all about her. It was one of the hazards of being in Tony's life. "Well, at least we're going to be meeting her."

"I wonder if Rhodey's mother has met her?" 

"Has he mentioned any trips home?"

"No, he usually goes home for Thanksgiving…" Tony's eyes widened. "Hey Pep...."

"No Tony, we're not going to the Rhodes' house uninvited, simply because you don't want Mrs. Rhodes to have met the woman that Rhodey is interested in before you."

"But…" Tony whined.

"No, Tony."

"Fine, I'll just have to interrogate him when he comes up in a couple of weekends."

"That's a much better plan, love."

"I can do better than that."

"Just as long as you don't blow up the tower. Where would you go?"

Tony arched an eyebrow at her. "Don't you mean we?"

"Phil would take me in." She reached over and patted Tony's hand. "I don't think he'd take you in."

"Oh, he'd take me in. He's Phil."

"And he'd complain about you nightly."

"Probably because I did something to annoy him, but it's Phil, so he'd eventually forgive me."

"As long as you stayed away from the collectibles."

"Yeah, as long as I stayed away from the collectibles." They fell silent for a while, before Tony spoke up. "Speaking of… The Maria Stark Foundation."

Pepper arched an eyebrow.

"Do you think we handed Phil too big of a mess?" Tony asked. "I mean, it's a lot."

Pepper shook her head. "No, Phil wants to work with us, but running Stark Enterprises, it wasn't for him. We needed him when we ousted Stane, but now…"

"He was getting bored." Tony nodded. "How else would he have stumbled upon Whitney's mismanagement?"

"Exactly," Pepper agreed. "Yes, he's going to be busy now, but…" Pepper smiled. "I don't think he'll let himself get too busy."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "What do you know, Potts?"

"Well, the grapevine has been very active."

"How so?"

"Apparently an old friend of Phil's showed up and he's gone on several dates with that guy he's been lusting after."

"The big muscular blond that Phil comes here to ogle?"

Pepper nodded.

Tony whistled softly. "Go Phil."

Pepper smiled slowly. "Mmm, hmm."

"No Pepper," Tony stated.

"A girl can look and fantasize." She reached over and cupped Tony's cheek. "But I wouldn't leave you Tony. I love you."

Tony smiled, kissing her wrist. "Love you too."

Pepper smiled at him, before pulling her hand away. "So, we have a few decisions to make for the gala. I thought we might as well do them here."

"Where we can get Bruce to break a tie?" Tony asked.

Pepper nodded. She knew who Tony's choice would be, if they ever wanted to have a threesome. Pepper glanced over at where Bruce stood talking to his employee. Her eyes skimmed over his figure, no there was nothing wrong with Bruce. He was a calming influence on Tony and could keep up with mentally in the sciences, but they'd have several long conversations about tea and yoga. She certainly wouldn't object to his presence.

*

Clint's second best suit did not compare to his very best suit and he could definitely feel the judgment coming off the other occupants in waves. Of course, that could be his own self-consciousness, because he certainly didn't feel like he fit in at Stark Tower. The cornfields of Iowa did not compare to the city. Clint liked the city, though he preferred his own place in Bed-Stuy, where he could be himself. Stark Tower just seemed so fancy.

It took a while to make it to the 67th floor and he was grateful when he stepped out. He made his way to Phil's secretary and waited until she looked at him.

He smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I have an appointment with Mr. Coulson."

"I'll let him know you're here," she promised. 

Clint nodded and stepped away. He caught her muttering under her breath. "Damn, AC's milkshake is bringing all the hotties to the tower today."

Clint forced himself not to turn around and went to take a seat as he waited. He took a seat across from another painting, nervously tapping his fingers on his briefcase. After a few minutes, Clint stood. He was inexplicably nervous and did a few deep lunges to try to alleviate the tension. He straightened up when he heard Phil's voice coming down the hall. Clint turned smiling to meet Phil, but Phil was otherwise engaged with Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers. 

Clint's smile faltered briefly, because he hadn't expected either of them to be here. He hadn't wanted to see how Phil's features shifted when he looked at Steve. He was seeing it and he quickly locked those emotions down.

"Hey, if it isn't the bird man himself," Clint said, going over to say hello.

"Hey Clint," Sam said, offering Clint his hand.

Clint took it and shook it. "I didn't know you guys were applying for a donation from the Foundation."

"I wasn't planning on it, but Steve thought we should try and managed to get a meeting," Sam said. "I guess we made an impression, because Mr. Coulson is going to come by and take a look at things."

"Really?" Clint asked, looking at Phil.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You here for Asgard?"

Clint shrugged. "What can I say? Asgard is near and dear to my heart, not that Eagle's Roost is bad, but…"

"I mean, you could just come volunteer with Eagle's Roost. Hang out with other adults instead of kids."

Clint laughed. "I like the kids and I don't think I have the right temperament for helping you with Veterans."

"You're a Vet, all you have to do is talk," Sam encouraged. "We'll get you some training."

"Sorry, man, I would have loved for Asgard to be around when I was a kid, loved it. You need some renovations though, you give me a call and I'll help you out."

"I know you will." Sam glanced back at where Steve and Phil were talking. "If it’s Asgard and Eagle's Roost, then I don't envy him having to make a decision. I mean, we're a better organization, so we're going to get the money, but if he makes a mistake, I guess, I hope it's in your favor."

Clint chuckled. "Same here." Clint just wished he could explain that sense of dread in his stomach as he watched Steve blush. He knew Steve would want Eagle's Roost to win and Phil was certainly laying on his charm. No, Clint forced the very idea out of his mind. Phil wouldn't do that, he'd choose on merits and who would be able to help more. Phil would not choose because he happened to think of one of the Eagle's Roost's volunteers was hot.

"I'll see you later," Steve said, stepping away.

"Yes, of course," Phil said, quickly. Clint could hear the eagerness in his voice.

Phil turned to look at Sam. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Sam."

"Likewise," Sam said, shaking Phil's hand, before Steve and him headed to the elevator.

Phil watched them go, before turning his attention to Clint. "Clint."

Clint smiled at him. "Phil. You wanted to speak to me?"

Phil nodded. "C'mon, we'll go back to my office and chat."

Clint nodded. He glanced back to see Phil's secretary picking up the phone. Clint could just catch what she said. "Hey Trip, I need a favor."

Clint shook his head, because Phil's secretary was king of weird.

"Do you want a drink?" Phil asked as they entered his office.

"No thank you."

Phil gestured to the couches. "Right, well, take a seat."

Clint settled on one of the couches and smiled at Phil. "So what's up?"

Phil took a sat across from him. "As I mentioned when we met earlier, I was in the process of reviewing our funding and I have completed it."

"Congratulations, I'm sure that's a nice load off your mind."

"It is, the bad news is, we really only have the money to commit to one more charity this year."

"I would hope you wouldn't call me down here just to inform me that Asgard didn't get it."

"No. After a discussion with Pepper Potts, the current CEO, and Tony Stark himself, we narrowed it down to three charities of which Asgard was one and felt that a closer look at the charities was warranted."

"A closer look?"

"Review of the site, some interviews with participants, and volunteer interviews."

Clint nodded. "Admirable plan."

"From there we'll make our decision."

Clint nodded.

"The money will be awarded at the Stark Annual Ball as we've always chosen a charity to honor. They'll get the proceeds from the Ball as well."

"Are you planning on advertising the charity with the Ball, because the decision is going to need to come awfully quick."

"Normally we do, but this year, we won't. We will let the charity know ahead of time and they'll be more than welcome to invite their volunteers."

"Isn't the Ball a black tie affair?" Clint asked.

Phil nodded.

"Can a reduce rate be arranged as one of the finalists. I know my people would want to go, but would need to plan ahead in order to be able to attend."

Phil blinked, before considering. "I'll look into that for you."

"Thank you. Was there anything else?"

"There's some more paperwork to go over, mainly permissions to visit the charity." Phil stood, going to his desk to grab a manilla file and a pair of glasses. After sitting down next to him, Phil slipped the glasses on, before opening them.

"I was wondering what happened to those," Clint teased.

"I can make do without them," Phil stated, giving Clint a side-eyed look.

"Nah, I like 'em," Clint admitted. He reached into his own suit jacket to pull out his own pair. "Besides with legal work, I need a pair myself."

Phil blinked, before smiling at him. "About time, I always thought it was creepy how you could spot things from across the room."

"Yeah, that hasn't changed. My far sight is still excellent. Near sight not so much."

Phil shook his head. "Sometimes I think I need them all damn time, but… it just seems so dorky."

"You are a dork or you were," Clint commented, smiling softly at Phil. "And I mean that as a good thing, because if you weren't so dorky, I wouldn't have had a pen pal."

Phil blushed and damn if that didn't make him more attractive. Clint kept a reign on it, Phil was still besotted with Steve and Steve at least seemed interested. He was going to be a good friend, even if Phil wanted their friendship to be put on hold.

"Thank you." Phil murmured, before clearing his throat and picking up one of the papers. "Anyway…" He started explaining the paperwork and Clint listened, asking questions to make sure he understood it all and planning the best way to show Phil exactly what Asgard was all about.

*

Eagle's Roost had been able to purchase an old school. The one good thing that had come out of school budget cuts, Sam had remarked when Phil had asked about it. It made it easy for the various groups that were in session. Apparently, they'd also gotten permission to have the upper story converted into room, but their funding hadn't extended that far.

Phil leaned into his chair and listened as Steve calmly spoke to the vets, encouraging them with their artwork. Phil thought he was kind of great at it. He forced himself to glance at the clock, so that he didn't observe Steve longer. He frowned slightly, realizing that he would have to stay at another room slightly longer.

As unobtrusively as possible, he slipped out into the hallway. Steve caught his eye and gave him a wide smile, before he made it though. They'd had several dates since their first and it was going really well. Phil had taken him to several art museums and out to dinner. Their relationship was slowly advancing.

"Mr. Coulson," Sam stated as Phil stepped into the hall.

"Mr. Wilson," Phil replied.

"I was able to find those estimates for the remodel you asked for," Sam said, offering Phil a stack of papers.

Phil took them, holding them just right, so that he didn't have to pull his glasses out. He was still right in front of Steve's door. With their age difference, Phil figured that Steve did not need any reminders that Phil was older. 

He peered at the logo in the corner and frowned. It looked familiar. "Hawkeye?"

"Clint's company," Sam reminded. "His company did the work on the first floor. We don't have to go with him, but I know he's not going to overcharge."

"I guess. I didn't realize that he had ties to your organization as well."

Sam smiled. "Well, Steve did work for him and Clint was a marine, he sees the value in what we do here."

Phil glanced up, studying Sam. "Does he?"

"Well, yeah. Thor found him first and I don't think anything could take him away from foster kids. He's got that connection with them."

Phil nodded. "And how do you feel about Asgard?"

"They do good work there, too. If there was something they needed I would help them. Just like I know they would help me. We're all friends and I… I don't envy your position."

"And Windrider?"

"Don't know enough about them to say."

"That's fair."

"Did you get a chance to talk to some people? Because if you need to talk to more I can arrange it. I think Sharon was considering that the writing topic for her group today was 'Why Eagle's Roost needs more money."

Phil laughed softly. "Seriously?"

"Nah, she offered, but I thought that would be a little too blatant."

"It would be," Phil agreed.

"We did tell some of our people that you would be here and you probably wanted to pick and choose who you wanted to talk to, but that just wouldn't work with our set up."

"I did have several people come up and talk to me. They wanted me to know why this program was a good thing, but knew I wouldn't be able to view some of the therapy."

"We asked first. Some people aren't ready to share their experiences with non-military, some are. If we had any objections, well, those rooms were the ones that you were told not to go into."

"They have a right to decline and I admire you for respecting that."

"To be honest, if you fought with me on it, I wouldn't want your money," Sam stated. "They come first, they're why we're here."

"I understand, Mr. Wilson. I admire your willingness to protect them." 

Sam nodded. "Good."

"Do you have a place where I could look at these more closely?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, follow me." Sam gestured him down the hall and hopefully someplace a bit more private where he could look this over. It had certainly been an interesting day.

*

"Did you see the news?" Maria greeted Nick as he stepped into the doorway.

"No, but I heard about it on the drive," Nick replied, smiling at her. He leaned in and kissed her. "Is that your way of asking me if I'm interested?"

"Big school, big spotlight."

"We'd have to move and Marcus is just starting school."

"It's preschool," Maria pointed out. "Better to do it now than later."

"You just want to move back to the Midwest," Nick commented.

Maria shrugged, but didn't deny the desire.

"Besides, they're giving the interim AD the power to decide their football coach's fate. He'll probably be responsible for hiring another coach, which means they might just drop the interim."

Maria frowned. "You don't think the position is going to be open."

"I don't think what's his face has any idea of what it takes to run an athletic department." Nick slid into a seat, looking up at her. "If I hear that they're actually looking, I'll send a resume in."

Maria nodded.

"You just want your hands on their PoliSci program."

Maria regarded him, before smiling slowly. "Even if they hire you, it doesn't mean they'd hire me. I'd probably end up at one of the universities in the area for a year or two."

Nick laughed, reaching out to pull her into his lap. "They'd be a fool not to hire you as well, we're a team. I don't go when you can't follow."

Maria smiled. "Just like I won't go unless you can follow." She kissed him. They were happy together and while Maria might complain about the PoliSci department at Boston College, she was mostly happy here. Nick was just as happy as the Athletic Director. He couldn't blame her for looking for a move either as Maria generally liked the Midwest more than East Coast.

"So, you'll never guess who Melinda told me that Phil has been hanging out with."

Maria snorted. "Phil does not hang out with people."

"He did when we were kids."

Maria arched an eyebrow as she studied him, before tilting her. "No!"

Nick smiled and nodded. He loved this woman and her brilliant mind.

"How the hell did he run into Clint Barton again after all these years?"

"Apparently, Clint's working with an organization that applied for funding from the Maria Stark Foundation."

"And Phil just took it over," Maria shook her head. "And?"

"Apparently they went for coffee to catch up."

"That doesn't mean anything," Maria said getting up and pacing the kitchen. "It's been 25 years. Clint could have changed. Hell, Phil has, though I doubt he'd admit to it. We don't even know if Clint is interested in guys."

"They did make a pact."

Maria glanced at him.

"That if they were single, they'd move in with each other when they turned 40."

"That sounds familiar."

"Well, they didn't let a pair a d10s determine the age."

Maria smiled. "You're just lucky it was 37 and not 67."

Nick stood, going over to her. "I married you when I was 35, because I wanted to."

Maria smiled up at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "You're right you did, because you knew I'd win every damn argument if you waited."

"You already win the majority," Nick grumbled, leaning in to kiss her. "Ma always said, marry a woman that's smarter than you and I did."

"Flatterer." Maria murmured softly, before kissing him again. Then she slipped out of his grasp.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked.

"To google Clint, I want to know what he's been up to!" Maria yelled back. 

Nick sighed, rolling his eye, before following her. He was kind of curious. "I think Melinda mentioned he's an architect."

Maria grunted, fingers flying over the keys. "Hawkeye Architecture and Renovation."

"Wasn't Hawkeye a nickname of his?" Nick murmured.

"Whoa, hello, handsome." Maria stated.

Nick leaned over her shoulder and took in the picture of the man on screen. That was definitely Clint Barton in black jeans, black shirt, and a black leather jacket. "He's kind of scruffy looking."

"Says the man with the beard."

"Mine is groomed, his is not."

"You have a point, but he's still good looking." Maria said, moving the mouse and selecting images. There were other images that popped up. Some were clearly from the website as they showed building in progress. There were some archery shots as well and some with kids. Maria clicked on a few of the pictures enlarging them.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we need to get in touch with Clint and find out what he likes."

Nick nodded. "Are you going to try to set them up?"

"They were pretty inseparable in middle school. I can at least see how compatible they are when we're in New York. It won't be long, before it's time for the gala."

"I take it, we're going?"

Maria turned to look at him. "Well, I don't have to wear a slinky dress."

"I like when you wear slinky dresses."

Maria smiled at him. "I know. Besides we need to support Phil in his first year as chairperson."

"We do," Nick agreed. It wasn't like he could really argue against it. They saw Phil at least twice a year. One was their annual trip to New York for the Gala and Phil would always come visit them the second weekend of July. Sometimes they managed more than that, but those two trips were sacred.

The peace of the house was suddenly disturbed by a cry coming from upstairs. Maria started to get up.

"I got it," Nick said. "I haven't seen my baby girl all day. I can deal with her fussing."

"She's going to wake Marcus," Maria pointed out.

"Marcus sleeps like the dead when he finally goes to sleep," Nick pointed out. It was highly unlikely their son would wake up, but if he did, well Nick would deal with that as well. They were a team after all, besides if he took the kids then Maria would probably cook and Nick would rather eat her cooking any day.

*

"Okay, so that's what I was told at the meeting with Phil Coulson," Clint said as he took his seat. "We need a plan to show what we can do and how we could do better."

Silence greeted him, but it was the silence of those thinking. Normally meetings of Asgard were held in Thor's kitchen, but this was the first full staff meeting in a while and they no longer fit. So, they'd taken over Clint's meeting room at Hawkeye Architecture.

It was Sif, who spoke up first. "We should endeavor to put our best programs on display and our best people if possible." 

"Yeah, but isn't that what everyone will try to do?" Darcy asked. She was the one of the secretaries employed by Hawkeye.

"They should meet you," Natasha stated.

"Me?" Darcy asked. "Why me?"

"Because you were one of the first children of Asgard," Thor stated. "A foster child that blossomed under the tutelage of Sif and Natasha."

"Yeah, but… I kind of got my job, because Clint has a soft spot for foster kids," Darcy argued. "I mean, I kind of hate to say it, but nepotism…"

"Darcy, who'd you interview with?" Clint asked.

"Uh, with Dugan."

"And I hired the person he recommended," Clint replied. "Told him to choose the best one. I haven't regretted it."

Darcy stared at him, before glancing at Natasha. "Really?"

Natasha smiled. "You got an interview, because Clint knew you. You got the job, because you earned it."

"Wow, I guess, you guys are going to figure out a way to have me meet this guy."

Clint nodded. "So, we still want to show our best programs. The question is what are they?"

"You don't know when he's coming?" Heimdall asked.

Clint shook his head.

"Then we should make sure that we have some type of tutor each day. I will ask for some extra time from Bridge Accounting."

Sif looked at her brother. "Perhaps this week, if any tutor can get away, we should all try to be there until after Phil's visit?"

"Or at least try to make sure each one of us that excels in a core area is there to help." Brunhilda added to the suggestion.

"I suppose I should be ready for their science questions," Hogun muttered.

Fandral reached over and patted him on the shoulder. "Cheer up at least you won't have to listen to them mangle literary greats."

"I'd be happy to help the little ones read," Volstagg said.

Thor smiled. "I think we all enjoy that."

"If he decides to come on a Saturday," Natasha said, speaking up. "That changes things. We've never done homework, we always try to have something fun for them."

"Do you have suggestions for what?"

"Volstagg's cooking group, Clint's archery group, Sif's shop group, plus it's absolutely adorable to watch Thor take a group of young kids to the library."

"Only because we all fail to understand how they follow Thor around like they do, because they never do it with anyone else." Bucky added causing everyone to laugh. The younger kids adored Thor and did follow him around like ducklings. 

As the laughter subsided, Thor looked at them. "What about your dance group, Natasha?"

"I would, but I think it would be better for me to be here at Hawkeye and taking care of Hawkeye, so Clint can concentrate on Asgard."

Bucky glanced at Natasha, before looking at the rest of the group. "To be fair, we love Asgard, but we're mostly here because of Clint." He paused and then added in a teasing tone. "Also because Sif is scary and she wants us to be involved."

There were a few more chuckles, especially at the look Sif gave Bucky, who tried to duck behind Natasha. Sif rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We will discuss this later, Barnes."

"So we have a plan," Thor said, standing up. "Let's start making a schedule for how we are going to go about this."

*

Phil had planned on observing Asgard, just as he had the other charities. However, he'd arrived on a Saturday to meet up with Thor and Clint. Clint had introduced him to the project manager, before disappearing. 

The next time he'd seen Clint had been when Thor had taken him to an archery range where Clint was giving basic lessons. Clint had a helper, going around and Phil recalled her from his brief visit the other day, Princess Purple seemed to be almost as knowledgeable as Clint. That had been their second.

The first stop had been at the park where Isabelle Hartley and Victoria Hand were about to take a group for a hike to see if they could spot New York wildlife. Phil wished them luck, but some of the kids were able to describe the birds they might see and other animals. 

Their third stop had been to a church where a group of students and Volstagg were cooking in the church's kitchen. Volstagg was giving directions and they were following along. Thor explained that Volstagg's catering company would hire foster children to fill their ranks and provide some extra income for them. This enabled Volstagg to know their skills, teach them, and encourage them if they were interested in cooking. Phil had a few conversations with the kids and some of them admitted that they were here, because they got to eat some of the food.

Thor also gave him a tour of some of the homes, showing the repairs that Hawkeye Architecture had done during the winter. He was also able to talk about each and every family. They'd gone by the old mansion that Thor had purchased, but had not been able to do anything with. He talked about what he wanted to do with it, and Phil could see how the building could benefit all the foster children in the area along with others, simply as a place to hang out.

The final stop had been Thor collecting a group of young kids along with a few other adults, including Clint, and taking them to the library. Phil had been observing Thor's volunteers when a young girl had come up to him and demanded he read her a story. He'd tried to decline, but she'd insisted until Phil had given in and started reading. When she was finished, a young boy had taken her place. Then the little girl had returned with the another book, the pair had switched off until Phil had ended up on the floor propped up by flattened bean bags with a kid resting their heads on his shoulder as he held the book so both could see while he read to them.

The fake shutter sound of camera phone made him glance up to find Clint there holding his phone out. Phil glared at him.

Clint just smiled at him. "I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure you could have."

"Time to go?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah," Clint said, dropping down into a squat. "I was wondering who you wandered off to listen to stories from."

"He wasn't reading for anybody," the girl stated.

"Not mad, Jill, I'd rather have Phil read me a story than anyone else," Clint replied, meeting Phil's eyes briefly.

Phil blinked, because he thought, but no, Clint had set him up with Steve. Clint couldn't be interested in him. It was just admiration and friendship that Phil had seen. 

The kids got up and Clint straightened up far more easily than Phil could. He moved slowly.

"Hey," Clint called, his hand suddenly in Phil's eyeline.

Phil grabbed it and was surprised by the power in Clint's arm as he helped get Phil to his feet. Phil's eyes flickered to Clint's arms, thankfully covered in a long sleeve t-shirt, but he remembered the tight fitting t-shirt from earlier. 

Clint was smiling at him, easy and open. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Phil stated, rolling his shoulders, wincing. "Their heads are heavier than I thought they would be."

Clint chuckled. "And that is why I don't lay down with them anymore."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it…"

"Couldn't say no to those two, huh?"

"It was the girl, she kept coming back and the boy followed her lead."

"Yeah, Jill is like that." Clint nodded and then added far more softly. "Thanks for not blowing them off."

Phil almost paused, but he didn't. "I wouldn't."

Clint smiled warmly at him. "C'mon, I've got a couple of foster parents that would love to talk to you."

Phil nodded. It was time to get back to work.

*

Jane stalked out of the building, set a box calmly in the backseat of her van. She closed the trunk and got into the car. She forced herself to stay calm as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Her drive back into the city was shorter, less traffic, which was something she'd been complaining about for months. She hated the commute, she hated her job, but she hadn't wanted to leave it until she had something else.

Jane glanced at the ring and knew that Thor would be able to support her. He had investments and if worse came to worse, he could go to work for Clint or the Warriors 3 or get a job at Heimdall's firm. Social work did not pay the bills that would need to be paid. Thor also couldn't go ask his family for more money, not unless he was bringing his divorce papers, though at this point, he'd probably have to bring his divorce papers and his wedding photos from his second marriage to Sif. 

Darcy would need to be called and she would happily go out with Jane for drinks, but right now Jane wanted to talk to her husband to know that everything would be okay. They had plans, they could stick with these plans. 

After she parked the car, she slipped out of the car, grabbed the box, and headed into their apartment. 

"Thor," she called out to him, closing the door behind her. She set the box down nearby. "Are you home?"

"Jane?" Thor's voice came out. In just a few minutes, he was there, giving her a concerned look. 

She smiled at him, but it must have been evident on her face.

Thor stepped forward to pull her into a hug. "I'm sorry. We will get through this."

"I know, I just… I feel bad…" Jane said.

"We have discussed this, Jane. You will find another job, in the mean time I will support us."

"I know, but you supporting us means… Asgard…"

"We have a shot to get that money, I will talk to Clint, and he will talk to Phillip Coulson. I cannot see how they would reject us in our hour of need."

"I know, I know," Jane agreed, leaning into him. "I just… It couldn't have come at a worse time."

"Yes, it could have. We could be in the midst of starting our family," Thor laid one hand on Jane's stomach.

Jane sighed. "I know, glad I heard that rumor, before we really started…"

Thor leaned in and kissed her. "When you are ready, we will. If you wanted to have a baby now, then I would go back to work."

Jane nodded. "Sometimes, I think you must have fallen from the sky."

"I grew up with Sif, she would not allow me to disrespect her or any other person."

Jane chuckled. "No, she wouldn't."

"Come, sit and relax, I shall make us a dinner. I do believe that we have to celebrate."

Jane nodded, pulling away. "Do we?"

"Of course, we do. You have not been happy working there and you will find a new place where your intelligence is valued." He kissed her forehead.

"Thor Odinson, I love you."

"This will be for the best, my love. I know, it may not seem like it, but have faith. We will get through this. Asgard will survive in some form. I cannot see my comrades turning their backs."

Jane smiled. "We have each other."

"Aye"

"And we have friends."

"Friends that will stand by us."

Jane nodded, taking a deep breath and stepping away. She put on her saddest eyes, "Will you make your mac and cheese with real bacon."

"Of course," Thor agreed, smiling at her. "How about I put together a shopping list, you change and we go to the store."

"That sounds nice."

"Go change," Thor said. Jane stepped in, going up on tiptoes to kiss him, before going to change. By the time she'd changed into jeans and a plaid shirt, Thor was ready to go.

"Should we invite Darcy over to dinner?" Thor asked as they walked to the store. "She loves my mac and cheese."

"You trying to foist me off?"

"Only if you wish to be foisted." 

"Yeah, we should probably call Darcy. She'll be pissed if I keep things from her."

Thor nodded. "She will be and even more so that she did not get the phone call for dinner."

Jane grinned, digging out her cell phone to send Darcy a text. It didn't take too long for a return text to confirm that Darcy would be there. "Darcy's coming."

"I did not doubt that she would come."

Jane nodded. The trip to the store did not take much time, nor did shopping and walking back. She helped Thor unload the bags. 

"Jane!" Darcy greeted, letting herself into their place.

"Kitchen," Jane called back.

Jane didn't take too long to come into the kitchen. "Did you quit?"

Jane shook her head. "I got fired."

"Bastards," Darcy muttered. "C'mon, I stole a bottle of Natasha's vodka."

"I picked up some ice cream for your dessert," Thor said.

"Nice work, muscles," Darcy said, dragging Jane into the living room. 

They curled up on the sofa after Darcy had poured them each a glass. It didn't take long for Darcy to get the whole story from Jane. Darcy commiserated with her. Before Jane realized it, Thor was coming with bowls of mac and cheese. Jane scooched over to the center of the couch and she was surrounded by her family. 

*

Clint needed to get a new suit if he was going to be having more meetings in Stark Tower. He wondered if he could have the tailor that made this number just make one according to his pattern or if he would have to actually shop for it. He was wearing his best suit again with a different shirt and tie combo. He hoped that it was impressive enough for him to actually be able to see Phil without an appointment. 

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose as the elevator ascended. Thor had called him yesterday and asked him to come over. The worst had happened, Jane had lost her job, which meant the money that Thor usually used for the charity needed to go to their living expenses. Heimdall was already there and figuring out what could go and what couldn't. Asgard would be a shadow of itself, if it didn't get the charity funding from Maria Stark. He needed to speak to Phil and let him know, because it changed everything for them. He just hoped that Phil would have time to meet with him.

The doors opened to reveal a tall man in security uniform leaning over the desk and Clint thought nothing of it, since Phil's secretary seemed the sociable type.

"I mean, the concert is sold out," the guard was saying. "So you should be glad that I got these tickets for us." 

Clint frowned, the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Skye, come on, quit playing hard to get. You know we would be great together."

"I've already told you," Skye said in a calm voice. "That I'm not interested."

"That's not what you said a month ago."

"Well, it's what I'm saying now."

Clint cleared his throat. 

The man turned to look at him with a glare. "Can I help you?"

"No, but she can," Clint replied, smiling pleasantly. He tilted his head. "Grant?"

Grant stood, straightening up. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah, I volunteered for the Big Brother program. You were at one of the group homes where I had a little brother for a while. I think I took you along a couple of times."

"Maybe, I was in a lot of group homes. At least until John took me in."

Clint nodded, drifting closer. "How is John… Garrett?"

Ward nodded. "Died, last year."

"Sorry to hear that," Clint said. "How are you doing? Doing any higher education."

"I don't need any higher education. I got a job that pays and…" Grant glanced over at Skye. "There's a girl that I know we'd be amazing together, if she'd just quit playing around."

"Her?" Clint asked, indicating Skye.

Skye eyed him dubiously.

"Yeah, Skye and me are a match made in heaven."

"I just heard her say she's not interested. She sounded like she meant it."

"She's playing around," Grant stated. "Girls do that, yes, then no, when they really mean yes. She's making me work. You understand, right?"

"No, see I work with a fair number of women that could kick my ass on any given day. When they say no, they mean no. They've taught me that you've got it all wrong. No means no and yes is the one that sometimes means the opposite, because they're scared of whose the doing the asking."

"I would never hurt Skye."

"Prove it," Clint said. "Walk away."

Grant studied him, before turning and heading toward the elevator. "I'll call you when you're not busy, Skye."

"Please don't," Skye called after him, before turning her attention to Clint.

"Sorry, I… it looked like you needed some help," Clint said. "I know I should have asked first, but... "

"No, it's cool. Thanks for the save," Skye said, smiling at him. "Now, what can I do you for? I know AC didn't have you on the schedule. I would have remembered that."

"He doesn't, but some things have come up with Asgard and I was wondering if he could squeeze me in."

Skye nodded. "Let me see what I can do."

"Thank you." Clint turned to go into the waiting room. He paused, tapping on her desk. "Have you thought about reporting him?"

"Yeah, but it's so complicated," Skye said, frowning at him. "I mean, I went on a date with him and he turned out be a real skeezeball."

"Well, if you want, I can and would be willing to verify that you told him no and he didn't listen."

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

Clint nodded and headed to the waiting room to take a seat. He'd wait until Phil could fit him in, hopefully he would be able to. It didn't take very long for Phil to come out.

"Clint?" Phil asked. "What's up?"

"Hey," Clint said, standing up. "Thor and I had a long talk yesterday about some stuff and some things have changed."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "C'mon, we'll go back to my office and talk."

Clint stood up and trailed him down the familiar hallway. They settled in Phil's office, taking their usual seats. 

"So what happened?" Phil asked.

"Jane lost her job," Clint explained. "Which means that all the money that Thor personally donates is going to have to go their living expenses while Jane finds a new job."

Phil regarded him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I had Heimdall rework our figures," Clint said, reaching into his briefcase to pull out the folder. He offered it to Phil. 

Phil reached out to take it and flipped it open, regarding it for a long moment. "We requested all paperwork be in several weeks ago."

"I'm aware, but our situation didn't change until yesterday. It changes things for us, we need the money more than we thought we did, Phil."

"Clint, if I factor this information in, I will need to contact the other charities and ask for their updated numbers."

Clint stared at him, before nodding. "Phil…"

"Clint, I'm sorry," Phil said, offering back the folder. "It's our policy and I really don't want to appear biased."

"Phil, I know Sam wouldn't care, if he knew the situation. Call and see if they have any updates."

Phil shook his head. "I'll consider it."

Clint stared at him, before nodding. "Thank you." He didn't think Phil would though, too determined not to appear biased.

"Is there anything else?"

Clint took a deep breath, before shaking his head. "No. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome," Phil said, standing up.

Clint followed his example. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"We should have our decision by the end of the week," Phil said.

Clint nodded and headed for the door. He kept a firm mask on his face, refusing to let anything show. This had been a waste of his time and now he needed to hope that Phil had already chosen Asgard. They needed to fundraise for Asgard and do something big, he just needed to figure out what that was.

*

"So those are our three options," Phil finished, taking a seat at the table and looking at the rest of Tony Stark's inner circle. Rhodey and Pepper were still studying the three displays that had lit up at the end of Phil's talk. Each screen was devoted to a charity and had a list of similar traits. Tony was fiddling with his tablet.

Phil cleared his throat pointedly.

Tony glanced up, looking at him. "I think I put you in charge of this thing, so I didn't have to make decisions like this."

"Tony," Pepper started, but fell silent as Phil waved her off.

"He has a point, but as I explained, I do have ties to two of these organizations and with the option to only choose one…"

"I like Eagle's Roost," Rhodey stated. "But then, I'm a military man myself."

Pepper nodded. "We do have a continuing history with the military, even if it's a smaller division than it used to be."

Phil nodded. He knew that Tony and Pepper were slowly withdrawing from being dependent on the military. They had stopped producing weapons last year after the StarkPad and StarkPhone had beat out the iPhone and iPad. Now, they were making communication technology for the military and doing some research into body armor. At least that had been what they were doing, before Phil had taken over the Maria Stark Foundation. 

"They're all really good organizations," Pepper said, frowning at the displays. "It's a shame we can't help them all."

"I know," Phil agreed. "But we're barely able to help one as it is and they all have some big needs to fill, which means all of them needs as much funding as we can give them."

"I like Asgard a lot, too," Pepper said. "It's got a historical significance with Maria Stark Foundation."

"Yeah, Mom was big on helping out the orphans," Tony agreed. 

"So Asgard and Eagle's Roost?" Phil said. "No one wants to make a case for Windrider?"

"Nah, I would bet Ms. Munroe is also in talks with her old school chums," Tony said as the tablets flickered to life. 

Phil turned to find a class photo from the Charles Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. A younger, but no less elegant Ororo Munroe was pictured in the front row. Just behind her, "Is that Warren Worthington the Third?"

"Also Elizabeth Braddock." A screen changed to show a purple haired woman of Asian descent walking down a runway. "Emma Frost, no relation to our Frost." The second picture flipped to show a stunning caucasian woman. "Oh and would you look at this, Ms. Munroe has been spotted in the company of a foreign dignitary, a T'Challa of Wakanda." The third screen flipped to a picture clearly taken by the paparazzi.

Pepper frowned at Tony. "That doesn't mean they're willing to help."

"Agreed, but her charity is in the startup stages. The other two already have clients, so her plans will be even better next year than this year. Besides she can't do much planting wise until Spring anyway or construction, if she's putting this on roofs. Hers can be delayed."

"The other two not so much," Phil agreed. He'd been leaning that way. He pressed a few buttons on his tablet and changed the screen.

Rhodey spoke up. "I'm still voting for Eagle's Roost."

"There's something about Asgard though," Pepper said, frowning.

Phil turned his attention to Tony, only to find him staring at him. "I am not making this decision for you, Phil. I'm paying you to make it. You've heard what we've had to say, now make a choice."

Phil bit his lip as he turned around, considering the two charities. Both were excellent and did such great work. He wasn't sure how he was going to decide, but he would. He had to and deep down, he knew there was only one choice.

*

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"I'm a big boy, I can go to PT myself," Bucky replied.

"Yes, but you don't always update me with your progress."

Bucky sighed. "I promise to give you a full report."

"Have you heard from Steve today?"

"No, and we both know what that means."

Natasha smiled. "Well, I suppose you don't need two mother hens."

"Thank you." Bucky rolled his eyes and turned to head out of their apartment. He grabbed his coat and pulled it on and started heading to his PT's office. It wasn't too long of a walk and Bucky actually liked the winter weather. There was fresh snow, but Bucky had no problems making his way through it. He actually preferred the colder weather and liked to walk in the winter.

He was about halfway there when he caught the familiar sound of a motorcycle. Steve might prefer the warm weather, but that didn't stop him riding around on his motorcycle in the winter, well, except when it was actually snowing out. Bucky paused on the corner, shaking his head as Steve pulled up beside him.

"Hey," Steve greeted, giving him an awkward smile. "I, uh, thought you might like some company."

Bucky's smile didn't wane. "Well, since you're already here, I suppose I can't say no now."

Steve's smile grew and he offered Bucky a helmet.

Bucky took the helmet, put it on, and climbed on the bike. It took them a moment to get situated, but Bucky had ridden with Steve before with a bum arm and Steve was extra cautious when Bucky was on the bike. 

It didn't take long for them to get to the PT's offices and checked in. Bucky settled in a chair to wait for his appointment, pulling the paperback out of his jacket. Steve pulled out his art pad and started doodling. Bucky glanced over to see a picture of Sam taking form. Bucky almost rolled his eyes, because those books were covered with Sam, not that Sam ever saw them.

"Hey," Bucky said, smiling at Steve. "You got any pictures of your new guy in there, Phil?"

"Uh… no," Steve said, blushing slightly.

"No?" Bucky repeated, because he knew that every person that Steve had dated had graced several pages in that book. Hell, most their friends were in there too. "You always doodle someone new."

"Well, I… I haven't gotten any inspiration yet."

"Steve, you've drawn Natasha."

"Natasha is a lovely woman."

"Natasha has a poker face to rival a statue."

Steve arched an eyebrow at Bucky.

"Hey, you know I love her, but she's not the most expressive person. Her expressions are subtle." Except when they were alone together, then Bucky got to enjoy a more expressive Natasha, or with Clint.

"And it's fascinating how much she can convey in slight lift of an eyebrow. Also challenging."

Bucky sighed. "So no Phil at all?"

Steve shrugged. "Like I said, no inspiration."

"But you're still drawing Sam."

"Well, it's… Sam."

Bucky studied him a moment, before grabbing the pad.

"Hey!" Steve said, reaching to take it back.

"I just want to look," Bucky defend as he flipped through the pages. Yeah, no one that Bucky didn't recognize. Sam was definitely the most popular with Bucky himself coming in second. There was Natasha and Clint, even one Thor and Jane. There were some of the vets and volunteers that Steve worked with at Eagle's Roost and even a doodle of Peggy. "You're not attracted to him."

"What?!" Steve snapped, reaching for the book.

"You're not attracted to Phil," Bucky said, looking at him.

"Yes, I am," Steve defended, grabbing the book.

"You have a picture of Peggy in there, but none of Phil. When's the last time you talked to Peggy?"

"I… Sam brought her up, she was on my mind," Steve defended.

"Steve…"

"Bucky."

"Clint's into him."

"What?"

"Clint, he's had a crush on Phil for most of his life."

"They just ran into one another again."

"Clint was hoping you'd turn Phil down gently to clear the path."

Steve paused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if you aren't into him, and looking at your sketches, you aren't, you should let him go."

"Just because I don't draw him…"

"Steve. You draw everybody important to you. I'm in there a lot, so is Sam. So are Natasha and Clint, along with a bunch of Eagle's Roost people. If you aren't drawing him, you aren't into him."

"That's not true…"

"Yes, it is."

"Mr. Barnes."

Bucky glanced up and frowned at the blond man in front of him. "Where's Luke?"

"Jess went into labor last night, I'm covering for him."

"Well, quit with the Mr. Barnes shit, it's Bucky that okay with you, Mr. Rand?"

"Point taken, Bucky. Shall we head on back?"

"Sure," Bucky said, getting up. He cast one last glance at Steve. "Pray for me."

"You'll be fine. Danny's a great PT, too."

"But he's all spiritual and crap…"

"I can hear you, you know," Danny said from in front of them. "I will endeavour to be more like my partner. Now get a move on, we're wasting daylight."

"Yeah, you're a skinny white guy, that's just not going to work."

Danny sighed. "I'll let Luke know you missed him."

"And congratulations."

Danny smirked. "We'll see how hard you work first."

"That's blackmail."

"Well, I'm a skinny, white guy. I have to go with what I know. If you behave, I'll let him know you send your congratulations. If you don't, I tell him you whined about the baby's timing."

Bucky huffed. "Fine, I'll behave."

"Good, then I don't have to threaten you with a phone call to Natasha, because Luke suggested that as well."

"I've changed my mind, I don't miss him at all."

"Should I get out the aromatherapy then?" Danny teased.

Bucky glared at him, causing Danny to laugh gently. It was going to be a long PT session, luckily Steve would take mercy on him and listen to him whine.

*

Nervousness, thy name was Clint. The little joke didn't help ease his nerves as Clint sat in Phil's reception lobby. Skye had greeted him and they'd chatted a bit, before Clint had retreated to the reception area to stretch and try to alleviate the tension. It wasn't working, Phil had made his decision, and he'd given nothing away when Clint had been called in to speak to him.

"Hey Clint," Skye called. "Phil said you can come on back."

Clint turned and nodded, walking down toward Phil's office. Phil opened the door to smile at him. "Hello Mr. Barton."

"Mr. Coulson," Clint said, stepping inside. "I understand that you've made a decision."

"I have, take a seat." Phil gestured to the couch.

Clint eyed him, but Phil's poker face was awesome. Clint took a seat.

"Care for a drink?"

"No, I would like to know your decision though."

Phil blinked and Clint knew he made a social faux pas, but he didn't really care. "Yes, well, I want you to know that this was a very hard decision and it did not come easily."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ultimately, due to Stark Industries history, we elected to go with Eagle's Roost."

Clint felt like the floor dropped out. He thought he'd been prepared, but he hadn't been. He knew the financial straits that Thor was in now and he thought maybe it had made a difference.

"Now, every year we hold a gala for the Maria Stark Foundation and we intend for the proceeds to go to Eagle's Roost, but we will be making time to acknowledge Asgard and Windrider to try to elicit some direct donations."

Clint shook his head. "Phil…"

"Mr. Barton, I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but this is all we can do this year. Next year, will be different, and we encourage to re-apply."

"We may not be around next year!" Clint snapped. "Our main backer, can't back us anymore."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You knew that before you made your decision. I came in here and told you that!"

"It was past the deadline, I couldn't consider it!"

Clint glared at him. "Sam wouldn't have cared and I doubt whoever runs Windrider would be that upset."

"It doesn't matter," Phil said, holding up his hand. "If you are around, I encourage Asgard to try again."

Clint nodded, looking away. He didn't like it, but he supposed that it was only fair. Phil had made his decision, even if Clint really didn't like it. Clint took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He offered Phil a tenuous smile. "I understand."

"I also think that you shouldn't be the contact person for us."

Clint looked up, staring at him. "What?"

"I feel that you tried to use our friendship to influence my decision."

"How did I do that?"

"Coming here with that news, after the deadline?"

"Yeah. Our situation changed, I would have done that for anyone that was considering a donation to Asgard. Not just because of you."

"That's not how I viewed it and I would be more comfortable, if you were not the point man."

Clint stood, slowly. "Because of our friendship?"

Phil nodded.

"You don't have to worry about it."

"Good, I'm glad to see you're being reasonable about this."

"We aren't friends."

"What?"

"We. Are. Not. Friends." Clint gestured between them. "My friends don't push me away, my friends don't accuse me of shit I didn't do. My _friends_ aren't hypocrites."

"Excuse me?"

"I used our friendship? At least, I didn't make a donation to the guy whose pants I'm currently trying to get into's favorite charity."

"I didn't choose Eagle's Roost, because of Steve."

"Are you sure?" Clint asked. "Because that's not how I see it." Clint turned and stalked out of the office. He made a mental note to send something to apologize to Skye for the dark look he gave her, but he's not happy about this.

*

"Line 2 Boss," Skye said over the intercom.

Phil glanced at it, before picking up the phone. "Coulson, speaking."

"Cheese."

Phil smiled at the fond tone. "Hey Nick, what's up?"

"I happen to be holding two invitations for the Annual Maria Stark Foundation Gala, one addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Nick Fury and the other addressed to Mrs. and Mr. Maria Hill."

"Well, you both did sign up," Phil pointed out.

"We did." Nick agreed.

"Are you two coming?"

"Have we missed it? It's like another honeymoon!"

Phil smiled. "I do not need that mental image."

"Yeah, well, my wife is smart and gorgeous and allows me to worship her fully after I admire her in a slinky dress."

"Well, probably because you cut such a dashing figure in your tux."

"I do look good." There was a slight pause. "So, we shall be attending. Maria's mom has already agreed to take the kids. We'll get a hotel the night of the gala, but the other nights can we stay at Casa da Coulson?"

"Of course, you know I'm happy to have you two anytime. I'd even take the kids."

"Yeah and buy them something super annoying when I'm not looking. Don't think I haven't noticed a trend in your gifts."

Phil smirked. "Well, that's what an uncle is supposed to do."

"Clearly. Anyway, Maria was thinking we should go out for dinner one night."

"Which means she's thinking of trying to set me up with a date. To which I have to say, I am currently seeing someone."

"You are?"

"His name is Steve, he's an artist. He's gorgeous and very talented," Phil admitted.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long, but he's agreed to be my date." Phil smiled at the memory of asking Steve, if he wanted to go with him. Steve had agreed, and then gotten nervous about renting a tux. Phil had made several recommendations and he was sure that Steve was going to look good. Nick asked another question and Phil leaned back, filling Nick in on Steve.

"Oh, hey," Nick said. "We should do something with Clint, while we're in town. I haven't seen that kid since… fuck middle school?!"

"Yeah," Phil agreed. Trying not to think of Clint's anger as he had stormed from Phil's office. Phil never thought that Clint would take Asgard losing the funding that way. Along with attacking his relationship with Steve. "About that…"

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"We aren't compatible anymore. We don't get along."

"Are you serious? I couldn't separate you two when we were in middle school…"

"Well, we grew up, he changed."

"So did you," Nick said. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, damn, there goes your fallback."

"My fallback?"

"Yeah, don't you remember. You and Clint had an agreement to get gay married if you weren't seeing anyone after you turned 40."

"I already turned 40."

"Yeah, but Clint hasn't," Nick pointed out.

"Wait, didn't you and Maria make the same pact?"

"Yeah, but I married her before that pact was due. Do you really think I was going to give Maria that ammo for the rest of our lives?"

Phil chuckled.

"Every argument, I would have been hearing 'You only married me, because of the pact.' Which is just not true."

"No, it isn't." Phil had been Nick's best man at the wedding. Those two were very much in love. All his friends were in relationships, married or practically married. The only one besides himself not in a long term relationship was Rhodey and well, that may have changed based on what he'd overheard the other night. He was only just dating Steve and it seemed to have stalled, hopefully Phil could do a little romancing at the gala to get back on track.

Until then he a friend to talk to and catch up with. After all, Nick's son had started preschool this fall and Phil hadn't heard nearly enough stories.

*

Jane dug into her salad as she listened to Sif and Darcy chat about their lives. They had a standing lunch date, since she'd lost her job. It was nice and it certainly made her feel a bit less stressed about everything. She hated job hunting, especially when it looked like she might have to move. 

"So, Clint gave us the afternoon off to go dress shopping." Darcy said.

"Dress shopping?" Jane asked.

Sif nodded. "For the Stark Gala, we will have to work the room to raise money for Asgard."

"Plus, there should be some hot, single guys there and I need to find me a guy," Darcy added.

Jane smiled at them. "Well, it sounds like it would be fun."

"Oh no, no, no," Darcy said, shaking her head. "You are coming too."

"I have a dress."

"Not one for the Stark Annual Gala," Darcy pointed out. "C'mon, think of it as networking. It's a Stark party, you're a scientist."

"I thought you had asked her about this," Sif said, looking at Darcy.

"She probably doesn't have any plans." Darcy said, defending herself. Then she looked at Jane. "Do you have other plans?" 

"No, but I haven't talked to Thor about if we're going…"

"Thor is going," Sif stated.

Jane glanced between her two friends, before sighing. "Then I guess, we're going, but I'm getting something I'm comfortable in."

"Fine," Darcy said. "But Sif and I are going to make sure you look good."

"No sleeveless."

"Oh, come on, Jane, you have a banging body, you should show it off."

"And I will, but it has to have straps of some sort."

"Ugh, fine," Darcy groused.

"And I want to be able to dance in it, easily."

"Fine, but you have at least try on two of my choices at each shop and one of Sif's, even if they don't meet your criteria."

"I'm not going to buy them."

"Well, I can't change your mind, if you refuse to put them on."

Sif chuckled, smiling at the two of them.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine, it's a deal."

Darcy smiled at her, before grabbing her burger and taking a big bite. Jane dug into her lunch. 

When they finished, they headed out. Apparently, Sif and Darcy had plans. Jane wasn't too surprised that Darcy had a bunch of places to go to in mind. That meant that they'd probably go back to a few for second looks. Jane knew how Darcy liked to shop. 

The first shop Darcy got Jane to try on a strapless pink dress, which while very beautiful was not what Jane was looking for in a dress. Darcy came out in a floor length red dress.

"I think I want something shorter," Darcy declared.

They tried a few other dresses on there, before going onto the next store. Both Darcy's and Jane's jaws dropped when Sif stepped out in a black dress with sheer cut section down the middle that shifted to down one leg.

"I don't think that's appropriate," Darcy said. "But damn, you look amazing."

"It is different and I wished to see how it looked," Sif commented. "But no, I shall have to find something else, I think."

"Yeah, because we'd be getting donors for all the wrong reasons in that dress," Darcy called after her.

Jane shook her head. "Okay, I did not see that one coming." 

"Neither did I. She's always been one of the guys, but… damn. You think there's someone she's trying to remind that she's a woman."

"I have no idea. Sif is…"

"Private when it comes to romantic entanglements."

Jane nodded. 

"She looked amazing though."

"Yes, she did," Jane agreed. 

The ended going up to four stores, before finding a dress that Jane liked. It was floor length and a metallic white with some draping. Darcy said that she looked like a 'Grecian goddess.' Jane liked it, because she knew she'd be able to dance with Thor in it. 

Darcy had found her dress at the second store. Darcy's dress was skin toned, but with a red lace over it. She looked amazing in it. Jane had a feeling that it would be the dress of the evening when she saw it on Darcy.

Sif found her dress in the last shop. It was a silvery metallic, floor length gown, that left Sif's right arm and shoulder bare. Fierce and feminine, it was Sif to a T. 

Jane felt slightly guilty spending money on a dress, when they were trying to save. She had asked about their return policy and as long as she did it before the gala, she was fine. She could go look for something cheaper. Still, it had been nice to go shopping with her friends and forget about most everything. She was glad to be home.

"Thor?" Jane called out.

"Yes, Jane?" Thor called from the direction of his office.

Jane set her dress on the couch and went into to his office. "Hey." She went and wrapped her arms around her husband from behind.

Thor tilted back to smile at her. "How was lunch?"

"It was good. Darcy and Sif took me shopping for a Gala."

Thor made a face. "Did I forget to mention that to you?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Oops."

"Talk to me, Son of Odin."

"Well, we didn't get the funding. Unfortunately, you lost your job too late. Clint says they wouldn't accept our revised budget."

Jane wrinkled her nose at that. "That sucks."

"It does, but apparently we've been invited to attend the Stark Gala, where we can market ourselves." Thor sighed. "It is not what I wanted to do, but Eagle's Roost is being honored, so we can at least support Sam. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but… I would love for you to attend."

"Well, I just bought a dress to this thing, so I can support my husband."

Thor smiled, reaching up, so he pull her down to kiss her. "I do not know what I did to deserve you."

"Well, there are days I feel the same way," Jane replied. "Least I can do."

Thor chuckled. "So do I get to see this dress?" 

"Well, it's not my wedding dress, so yes," Jane agreed. "Do you want a fashion show?"

"I would love a fashion show," Thor replied, smiling at her.

"You should try on your suit, too. See if it fits correctly."

Thor nodded. "You put the dress on, I'll put the suit on. Then maybe we could practice dancing, followed by more _dancing_."

Jane smiled. "You better not ruin my new dress with your _dancing_."

Thor chuckled. "Alright."

Jane pulled away, "Dibs on changing in the bedroom!"

"Fine, but only because the office is more mine than yours," Thor agreed, standing up and following her out.

Today, had been a very good day. She might be jobless, but she had her family and her friends.

*

Clint glanced up when the bells dinged. He smirked at the sight of Sam walking in. He lets Sam get a few steps in, before letting loose with a loud. "Caw, caw."

Several of the patrons, turned and gave Clint a look. Sam just headed over to him taking Clint's proffered hand. "Hey Hawk."

"Falcon, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, thanks." Sam smiled. "Sorry, it wasn't Asgard."

"Thanks." Clint took a sip of his beer.

Sam took a seat on the bar, signaling the bartender for another drink. "I really am sorry, it couldn't be both of us. You going to show up to work the crowd at this gala shindig?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, we kind of have to. Jane lost her job."

"What?" Sam said, turning to look at her. "Doesn't Jane support Thor, so he can…"

Clint nodded. 

"So Thor isn't going to be able to donate the majority of your funding. That sucks. Did you tell Coulson?"

"I tried to, but it was past the deadline when it happened." Clint sighed. "Yep, so now I have to go to this stupid ass party to try and get enough funding for it."

"I could decline…" Sam offered.

"No," Clint said, shaking his head. "You earned it fair and square. I mean you went through that same process we did." Clint smiled. "And man was it a bitch to get a meeting set up, wasn't it?"

Sam paused. "I… I guess."

"What do you mean, you guess?"

Sam shrugged. "I think we cut some corners in the early stages. I mean, we didn't have any paperwork in, before our first meeting."

"None?" Clint repeated.

Sam nodded. "Steve had his date with Phil and he came back with all that information. All I had to do was call, got a meeting, got sent home with a shit ton of paperwork that they wanted in as soon as I could. I locked myself in the office…"

Clint stared at him, before growling. "Holy shit, he really is that kind of asshole."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Phil accused me of trying to use our friendship to get the money and I was pissed. I said something, I probably shouldn't have, but I'll be damned if it wasn't partially true."

"Clint, you aren't making any sense."

"I accused Phil of giving the money to Eagle's Roost, because he wanted to get in Steve's pants."

Sam's eyes widened. "You don't really think that…"

"Sam, I had to have the paperwork done and after it was in, it took me several phone calls to get a meeting on the books. I had to jump through so many hoops and granted it was with Phil's predecessor, but we all had to have the paperwork in before we got a meeting."

"And Steve goes on one date with the guy…" Sam made a face. "Man, I should have asked him out sooner then he wouldn't be dating a sleezeball."

"Dude, at least Eagle's Roost deserves the money."

"So does Asgard."

Clint shrugged. "It happens. Why didn't you ask Steve out?"

"I don't know, it's hard to get a read on Steve sometimes. He's so… truth, justice, and the American way… I doubt he would even want to go out with me."

Clint couldn't help but laugh. His head coming to rest on his arms.

"It's not funny, man!"

"It is, because Steve would have said 'yes' so fast…"

"You don't know that."

"Sam, Steve has it so bad for you that Bucky whines to me about how much talks to you."

Sam stared at him, one eyebrow rising. "Seriously?"

Clint nodded. "Dude would have said yes."

"Damn, well I guess if this thing with Coulson doesn't work…"

"You could probably…"

Sam shook his head. "I don't want to be that guy."

"Understandable. Probably why Steve likes you so much," Clint lightly punched his shoulder, before taking another sip.

"You okay?" Sam asked after a long moment.

"It's kind of depressing to know the guy that you thought would always be your friend, was out there and still your friend, is really just an asshole."

"Phil?"

Clint nodded. "I knew him when we were kids. We promised to stay friends, and he told me we couldn't hang out while he was making his decision, and then…"

"He accused you of trying to use your friendship against you."

Clint nodded. "Because I had the nerve to go in there and tell him our financial situation had changed."

"He didn't listen?"

"Past the deadline." Clint looked away. "Which is why it's really pissing me off that you got a shortcut to the meeting."

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry, man, if I had known…"

"I know. I'm not holding it against you Sam."

"Have you told Natasha?"

"Hell no, she'd kill him, and then I'd be out my business partner." Clint shook his head. "And you have got to promise me you won't."

Sam nodded. "I won't tell Natasha, okay. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Thanks, I'll tell her after the party, but I need her to be charming instead of murderous at the party."

Sam nodded. "She is kind of scary and sneaky."

Clint nodded. "Thanks for listening to me vent."

"So, the guy I'm interested in is going with the guy it sounds like you were interested in…" Sam started, pausing to allow Clint's bark of laughter. "Wanna be my date? I promise to talk up Asgard then."

"Sure, Darcy was probably going to ditch me anyway."

"Oh, you're going with Darcy?"

"I'm escorting Darcy as in she wants to go and wants to ride with me. She'll love making threesome jokes on the ride over."

Sam laughed. "Well, I can't miss that opportunity."

"I suppose I should just be glad that Kate's not coming."

Clint laughed. "Man, that would be scary, if those two ever met."

Sam nodded sagely. "They would run your life for you. You'd have no control. Only way out of it would be Natasha and she'd be more likely to join forces than help."

Clint nodded. 

*

Steve Rogers looked amazing in a tuxedo, Phil decided after getting one good look at him. It was a more classic style with a bowtie and black buttons. He blushed a little nervously when introduced to Nick and Maria. Nick did look rather imposing in an all black tuxedo, but Nick was a fan of all black. Maria was the one with color wearing a floor length orangish-red dress with beaded sleeves. It was her bearing that was imposing. He wasn't too surprised when Steve slipped away before Phil had a chance to introduce him to Tony. 

Phil lost him in the crush of greeting others. Tony was there wearing a suit, but no tie and sneakers. Pepper looked mostly amused by his choice of outfit. She looked stunning in a white dress with an open back that turned into a slit. They made a beautiful couple.

He located Steve and made his way over to him. "Hey, you disappeared on me."

"Yeah, your friends are kind of intense," Steve said.

Phil shrugged. "That's just Nick and Maria. Pepper is a bit intense as well, but Tony…"

"You're talking about Tony Stark, Phil, the man is a genius."

"He's a normal guy."

"Maybe," Steve agreed. Then glanced past Phil. "Sam's here."

Phil turned to see Sam walking in with… Phil blinked and yes, that was Clint and a woman, walking in, linked hand in hand. Behind them, Phil recognized Thor and a few others. Phil turned back around.

"Why is he with Clint and Darcy?" Steve asked, nose wrinkling slightly.

"Who?"

"Sam," Steve said, with a slight pout. "He's single."

"Maybe Clint and him decided to date?" Phil suggested.

"They're friends though, they've never shown any interest in one another like that… Unless the bird names are code?"

"Bird names?"

"Do you think they could be like pet names, just like manly pet names?" Steve asked.

"I don't know…"

"I need to talk to… BUCKY!!" Steve waved a hand up, attracting a rather unkempt looking man. His suit was already wrinkled and he'd lost his tie, haired tied back in a sloppy bun.

"Hey Steve," the man greeted, sliding between Phil and Steve with ease to pull Steve into a hug, which Steve returned.

"What's up with Sam and Clint and Darcy?"

Bucky laughed. "I think they decided to be each other's dates, because the people they wanted to ask were already doing something, and they felt like being lazy. Darcy just wanted a lift and to know she's got Clint watching her back."

Steve nodded. "So platonic?"

"Yeah. Why you so worried about Sam? You've got your new guy in your life."

"I… do," Steve said, glancing over at Phil and giving him an embarrassed smile. "Sorry."

Bucky turned to look at him, before looking back at Steve. "This him?"

"Yeah, Bucky, this is Phil. Phil, this is my best friend since we were kids, Bucky."

"How do you do?" Phil said, offering Bucky his hand.

"I'm doing okay. You know you don't look like a sleazeball."

Phil blinked and his jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Bucky!" Steve at least sounded shocked. "He's Clint's friend, too!"

Bucky turned to look at Phil, the smile he gave wide and dangerous. "Oh, you haven't told him."

"Told me what?" Steve asked.

Phil shook his head. "I don't know what he's talking about."

"Your new Sugar Daddy decided to accuse Clint of trying to to use their supposed friendship to get Asgard the money."

"Clint would never do anything like that," Steve said, before looking at Phil. "You didn't say that to Clint, did you?"

"There's more to it than that."

"Go ahead, tell Steve, your reasoning," Bucky encouraged.

"He showed up at my office, out of the blue, and tried to submit an addendum to Asgard's financial records after the deadline had passed."

"Jane had just gotten fired," Bucky added. "You know what that means for Asgard and Clint…"

"Clint would have showed up at anybody's office to try to update them on the situation," Steve finished, looking slightly horrified at the idea.

"Yeah, and then Sam let it slip that corners were cut for one of the charities," Bucky added. "Seems Phil here held an interview before paperwork was turned in and all the other charities had to have paperwork in first and then an interview. I wonder why that corner was cut…"

Phil felt the blood drain from his face, because when it was stated like that. Oh, did it look incriminating, but he hadn't done that. At least he hadn't intentionally planned on doing it.

"Were you trying to impress me with your money?" Steve asked, nose wrinkling.

"Steve, that's not what I was trying to do…" Phil started.

"No," Steve shook his head. "I went out with you, because you were Clint's friend and Clint's friends are good people. He doesn't keep the bad ones around, so if he cut you from his life, then I think I need to, too."

"Steve…" Phil started.

"No." Steve shook his head. "Honestly, Phil, I just think we're too different and I'm sorry, but we're done." Steve took a few steps away. Bucky tossed Phil a mock salute, before sauntering off after Steve. Phil stared after them, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Do I want to know what just happened?" Nick asked, suddenly appearing by his shoulder.

"I just got dumped," Phil stated.

The hand on his other shoulder almost made him jump, but where Nick was, Maria probably was as well. "Did he have good reason?"

"He's friends with Clint and he found out why we aren't friends anymore. Plus his other friend made it seem like I was giving Eagle's Roost the money just to get in his pants."

"Were you?" Nick asked.

"I…" Phil trailed off. "Yeah, I probably gave them an initial meeting to try and impress Steve, but everything after they earned on their own merits. If they'd been a horrible charity, then that's as far as it would have gone. I was trying to do something nice, I really wasn't… I didn't mean it, not like that."

"Well, in some time, I'd apologize to Steve and tell him that."

Phil nodded.

"So…" Maria started. "Is the reason you aren't friends with Clint, because of something you said or did?"

Phil hesitated, before nodding again. "Yeah, it's my fault and I don't know how to fix it."

"Apologize," Nick stated.

"And then ask him out, Phil, because seriously that boy grew up and is super hot."

Nick made a slight noise.

"Don't give me that face, Nick, I would hit that."

Nick sighed. "You see what I have to put up with."

"She hasn't changed, Nick." Phil didn't have to glance at Maria to know she was smirking.

*

"Is Rhodey's guest here?" Tony asked, leaning over the couch to frown at Pepper.

"Yes, but she's been getting ready, so I haven't even seen her."

"She took longer than you?"

"I was in the shower when she came, she went straight to getting ready."

Tony made a noise and leaned over her shoulder. "You're not wearing the dress I picked out for you."

Pepper snorted. "I'm not wearing a sheer gown to the gala."

"You looked great in it though." He gently stroked her neck.

Pepper smiled. "Thank you, but the gala isn't the place for that dress."

"Does that mean you'll wear if I can find the appropriate venue?"

Pepper shook her head slightly at Tony insistence. "Yes, I'll wear it at the appropriate venue."

She glanced at the TV to catch Tony's contemplative look. He was trying to figure out the best place to go. It snapped toward the sound of a door opening. Pepper glanced over at a bit more sedate pace to find Rhodey coming down the hallway.

"Rhodey!" Tony said, going to give him a hug. Pepper moved to stand up.

"Hey Tony," Rhodey said, returning the hug.

Tony pulled back, bouncing on his toes. "I hear your date is here. Where is this person?"

"She's almost ready," Rhodey replied.

"The real question is are they ready for me." 

Pepper glanced past Rhodey to see a tall blonde woman with her hair styled into a faux hawk. She was dressed in a floor length navy dress with a red sheer scarf tied around her waist. It had off the shoulder sleeves in gold which extended to an eight point star brooch. She was smiling as she finished pulling on her red above elbow length gloves.

Pepper glanced at Rhodey just in time to catch the dumbstruck look on his face.

"You look amazing," Rhodey murmured, stepping towards her.

"Thank you. You do fill out that dress uniform."

Rhodey smiled at her until Tony cleared his throat. He turned and looked at them. "Right, Tony, Pepper, this is Colonel Carol Danvers. Carol, Tony and Pepper."

"Danvers?" Pepper repeated. "Your drinking buddy?"

Rhodey blushed. "Yeah, my drinking buddy. Granted, she never wore stuff like this when we went drinking."

"Yeah, it took Rhodey a while to pick up on my hints."

Rhodey defended. "You had a reputation." 

Carol rolled her eyes. "I never let any of those guys buy me a drink. You know why?"

"Because all they saw was the beautiful blond instead of the kickass pilot?"

"Damn straight."

Rhodey grinned at her, offering her his arm, which she took. "We ready to go."

"No, I have so many questions," Tony stated. "How long have you two been dating? How long have you two known each other?"

"Seems like we've known each other forever." Rhodey stated.

Carol nodded. "We went through basic together, but then we were stationed separately. We kept in touch though."

"So, it was kind of hard to pick up on hints."

Carol chuckled to herself. "They were still there."

"Anyway, eventually Carol was transferred in as a test pilot. She's an amazing pilot."

"Well, there were some amazing techs and designers on those planes."

Pepper smiled. "So how'd you finally get together?"

"Carol cornered me and asked if I was interested in being more than friends, I agreed. How could I not say yes?"

"Well, you are smart man," Carol agreed.

"Thanks." Rhodey said, looking at her, before looking back at them. "So, since then we've been dating."

"He's talked a lot about both of you," Carol added. "Talked a lot about tonight too, I told him, there was no chance he was leaving me behind on this one."

"Are you staying long?"

"Yeah, I'm staying a couple days. Then I'm hauling Rhodey up to Boston for a couple days, see a real town."

"She's from Boston," Tony said, softly.

"Tony, you prefer the West Coast to New York. I'm not listening to this petty rivalry."

Tony shook his head.

Pepper glanced at the clock. "We should probably get downstairs, but I hope we can talk more."

"I'm looking forward to it." Carol agreed with a nod. 

Tony headed to the elevator and Pepper followed behind him. She caught the glimpse of Rhodey and Carol walking behind them arm in arm. They made a gorgeous couple.

*

"Hey Skye," Clint called after Phil's secretary. Skye paused, glancing at him. "I need to apologize to you."

"Yeah?" Skye said, arching an eyebrow.

"Phil said something to piss me off and I'm sorry, if I glared at you afterwards. I didn't mean it."

"Ah man, did he give you the death glare?" Darcy asked, suddenly hanging off him.

"Um…" Skye hesitated.

"I keep telling him, he has to smile, because when he rests his face, it looks like he's plotting a gruesome murder."

Skye smiled at that. "Yeah, but he actually looked pretty angry."

"I'm sorry, my boss's face is really good at angry looking."

Clint rolled his eyes.

"He's your boss?"

"Yep, Darcy Lewis, personal assistant to Hawkeye Architecture." She held her hand out to Skye.

"Skye, personal assistant to Phil Coulson of the Maria Stark Foundation." 

"Oo, I like your dress," Darcy stated. "I tried to get my friend Jane into something that showed off her awesome legs, she wouldn't go for it."

"Yeah, my, uh, girlfriend wanted to wear this dress and it had sleeves, but I managed to talk her into this strapless number. She looks amazing in it."

"I think I like you," Darcy stated. "Personal assistant with a fashion sense. I don't suppose you know any guys around here?"

"I know a couple," Skye said. "What are you interested in?"

"Well, my heart was recently broken by our former intern Ian…."

"You were dating Ian?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I totally hit that," Darcy said, turning to look back at him. She turned back to look at Skye. "Anyway, we broke up when he went back to London, so I kind of like, you know, the opposite of skinny, kinda nerdy, white English guy."

"Well, not Fitz then…" Skye said, as the two wandered off.

Clint shook his head. He gently tapped Sam on the shoulder. "You ever get that feeling that a very bad thing just happened?"

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Do I wanna know?"

"Darcy made a friend."

Sam glanced around and Clint could tell when he landed on Darcy. "It could be worse, Kate could be here."

Clint shuddered, but couldn't help a glance around the room to see if there was anyone he recognized from Bishop Publishing. Not yet.

"Fancy shindig," Sam commented.

"Yep," Clint agreed.

"Ready to…" Sam trailed off as Steve approached them. "Damn, he looks he good."

"Course, he does," Clint agreed. "He's Steve."

Steve made a line straight to Clint. "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"I didn't… Bucky told me what happened with Phil and…"

"Steve?" 

"You okay, Cap?" Sam asked.

"I broke up with Phil."

Clint stared at Phil. "What? Why?"

"I... " Steve started glancing at Sam. "I went out with him because he was your friend and I was trying to get over this guy and… I didn't want to hurt Eagle's Roost chances by stopping dating him?"

"Did he say something like that?" Sam asked, sounding offended.

"No," Steve shook his head. "I just… We never would have found out about it, if I hadn't gone on the date and I liked him. I did. He was nice, but there wasn't a spark, and I think it was a mixture of not wanting to risk it and seeing if something actually developed, but nothing did… "

Sam nodded. "As long as he didn't try to blackmail you into dating him."

"No," Steve said, shaking his head. "He was really nice, but he's not the guy for me. Especially not after what he said about Clint."

"You didn't have to do that," Clint said. "I mean…"

Steve smiled at him. "You were my friend first and you would never do anything like that."

"Thank you," Clint said softly. He glanced between the two of them, before stepping away. "I need to go talk to Thor."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said.

Clint slipped away, making his way over to where Thor and the others had gathered. He chit chatted with them, before slipping away. When he glanced over, he saw both Sam and Steve were together, but talking to someone else. Clint let them be and started to mingle.

*

Phil finished his speech, trying not to glance over too often to where Steve stood next to Sam and other members of Eagle's Roost were. It was of course, Sam that stood and came up to shake Phil's hand along with Pepper and Tony.

"Can I say a few words?" Sam asked softly.

Phil nodded, gesturing toward the microphone. Most people wanted to thank the donors.

"Right, so I know this is the part where I say thank you and encourage you to keep going, so we can make our goal." Sam gave a rueful grin. "And I am grateful to my staff at Eagle's Roost, the Maria Stark Foundation, Tony Stark himself for continuing on his mother's Foundation. However, and I apologize for this, Ms. Munroe, but this goal needs to be twice as much as it is now."

Phil frowned, because he hadn't expected Sam to be demanding more money.

"And it's not for Eagle's Roost. I recently found out that Asgard is going to be in a financial tight spot. If I thought Thor and the rest of Asgard would allow me to, I would decline the money in their favor. Actually, I have offered, these guys are crazy noble. So I thought about it and I made a decision. We've got a goal and I'll accept up to that goal and I know there are plenty of times where fundraisers surpass their goals. So lets surpass the goal for tonight and anything over that amount can go to Asgard. I'd really like for you to. Dig deep and donate more than you would. Let's try to help two charities tonight."

There was a smattering of applause and Phil went to take back the microphone. When someone shrieked. 

"NO MEANS NO, ASSHOLE!!" A woman yelled. 

Phil didn't think, he slipped through the crowd until he made his way to the front of the circle, where a dark haired woman stood over a twitching Grant Ward. There was a taser in her hand.

Phil was trying to figure out what happened, when Clint's voice cut through his thoughts. "Darcy?"

"He wouldn't leave Skye alone, Clint," Darcy, it must be Darcy stated.

Phil blinked glancing beyond Darcy to see Skye and Jemma Simmons standing there. "Skye?"

"Hey AC," Skye said, waving her hand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tony asked, appearing with Pepper in tow.

"Tony," Pepper said softly.

"Right, you, taser girl, Skye, Simmons, follow me," Tony said.

"Oh hell no," Darcy said. "I'm not going anywhere with you, not unless Natasha goes with me."

"Natasha?" Clint asked.

"Natasha said if I ever have to use the taser then to call her," Darcy stated.

Clint facepalmed. 

"This Natasha can come too." Tony said. He looked at Clint. "You know her?"

Clint nodded.

"Then you too." Tony turned toward Pepper.

"Happy is on his way, he'll move Mr. Ward elsewhere until we can talk."

Tony nodded, before guiding them all out of the banquet hall and into one of the nearby conference rooms. Phil blinked, spotting a red head that he could have sworn wasn't there before taking a seat next to Darcy.

"Start talking," Pepper stated, looking at Darcy.

"He's been bothering us all night," Darcy explained. "He kept insisting on dancing with Skye and bringing her things. He was creeping and then he started insisting that it was time to go. He's bigger than us and wouldn't listen to us when we told him no. So I tasered him."

"Whose us?"

"That would be me and Skye, sir," Jemma said softly. "Especially Skye."

"I went on one date with the asshole and now he's like in love with me."

"It's not the only time he's been bothering you," Clint said..

Phil glanced at him. "And how would you know that?"

"Because I came to see you and he was bothering her."

Phil turned to look at Skye. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could handle it. I mean I have a date tonight, if that doesn't send a message..."

"Wait," Tony said, smiling widely. "You two are finally on a date?"

"Yes," Skye said, blushing slightly. "And if you want me to keep telling you stuff, you'll shut up about it."

"What stuff are you telling Stark?" Phil asked, looking at her.

"Nothing," Skye said, managing to look remarkably innocent.

Tony stood. "I'm going to let Happy know that Mr. Ward is not welcome on any of my property."

"Already texted him," Pepper stated.

"Fine, everyone can rejoin the party, though can we try not to taze people?" Tony said, looking directly at Darcy.

"As long as they understand that no means… Hello."

Phil turned to follow Darcy's gaze to the door to find Trip in the doorway. "Uh, Happy needs a signature, sir." He made his way over to Tony and set the paper and pen on the table. He glanced over to Darcy. "Hey."

Darcy smiled at him. "Hey."

"How's the party from your view?"

"Well, the major annoyance is leaving, but there's a new problem."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"The hottest guy I've seen here appears to be working, which means I don't get to dance with him."

Trip's smile widened at that. "Sorry about that. Leave your digits with Skye, I promise, I'll call you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I know better than to piss off a lady that wields a taser like that."

Darcy preened at that. Phil glanced at Clint, who was shaking his head. The redhead, who Phil figured, must be Natasha, simply looked proud.

"Here," Tony said, interrupting their exchange. "Tell Happy that you should take your lunch hour at the party."

"Thanks Mr. Stark," Trip said, taking the papers and heading for the door. He paused. "Stick with Simmons and Skye, I'll find you."

"Looking forward to it," Darcy called after him. As soon as the door closed, she flopped back and waved a hand over her face. "That man, in that uniform, could he get anymore hotter?"

"And I really don't want to hear this," Tony said, standing up. "There's a party out there, let's go."

Phil waited until the majority of the people had shuffled out, before reaching out and snagging Clint's arm. He'd been toward the back. Clint paused arching an eyebrow, but Phil waited until the others had left.

"I owe you an apology."

"Yeah, you do."

"I… I shouldn't have accused you of that, and… I'm sorry Clint."

"Apology accepted," Clint said. "And I'm sorry too, for accusing you of the Steve thing."

"No, you shouldn't. I mean, maybe subconsciously…" Phil sighed. "If I did, it wasn't intentional."

"I know, I was upset when I said that, so I'm sorry."

"Apology is unnecessary, but I accept,"

Clint smiled at him, soft and hesitant. "And I'm sorry about Steve breaking up with you. I never asked him to choose a side."

"I know, he didn't even know that we weren't friends until Bucky told him."

Clint paused, staring at Phil, before smacking his hand with the palm of his hand. "Bucky! I should have told Sam not to tell Bucky! Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine, I… " Phil shook his head. "Steve should have been told, but thank you for your condolences." Phil offered Clint a small smile as he met Clint's ever-changing eyes. Eyes that still looked at him fondly. 

Clint broke away from the look, "I , uh, should go back to the party, got to see if I can raise some funds for Asgard."

Phil nodded. "Clint? Can we try that friendship thing again?"

"Sure, but as a friend, I'm going to have demand a dance."

Phil smiled. "That… That's good with me."

Clint flashed him a wide grin, before walking out of the room. Phil lingered in the room, long enough for the motion sensor to turn off the lights. He got up and wandered back in, so he could find Nick and Maria. He needed their advice on how to handle everything.

*

Nick kept a close eye on how the guards removed the semi-conscious stalker. He knew Phil had gone into the meeting with the young women that the man had been pestering. No, pestering was far too light and implied an overreaction on the woman's part, he'd been trying to intimidate them and one of them had the means to stand up to him. 

Nick trailed behind the guards, ready to lend a hand, if needed. It had been a while since his college football days and he made sure to limit himself to checking on football practice. He wasn't the only one that trailed behind the guards, but he cut an intimidating figure, so no one tried to move in front of him until a slender redhead did. He could see over her easily enough. They got him out of the building into someone's car from the sounds of it, one of his friends in security.

"Good riddance," the woman murmured.

"My thoughts exactly," Nick agreed.

The woman turned glancing up at him. "Natasha."

"Nick." He studied her. "You went into the meeting with the young women."

"I wasn't needed. Darcy handled herself just fine without me and apparently Clint corroborated her story."

"Clint? Barton?"

Natasha nodded, studying him.

"I was hoping to run into him. I'm knew him in middle school."

"A friend of Phil's then?"

Nick nodded. "Both Maria and I were hoping to catch him."

"I'm not sure where he is. We're busy tonight, trying to raise some funds for Asgard."

"I heard the speech." He offered her his arm, which she took after a moment's pause. Together they headed back to the ballroom.

"It was kind of Sam to do. We certainly could use the funding."

"Maria handles the financials of our personal life. I get too much of that at work, but I'm sure we can find something to give."

"Maria?"

"My wife, also an old friend of Clint's."

"Are you going to be in town long?" Natasha asked. "Clint does like to socialize, but tonight's not good."

"A few more days."

Natasha hummed. "Why don't you plan on swinging by his place tomorrow morning. He's planning on feeding Bucky and myself, but I'll pick up some extra supplies on our way over."

"I wouldn't want to impose on Clint's hospitality."

"Nonsense," Natasha said, smiling. "Clint likes to cook for people. Don't you agree, James?"

The man who had appeared at their side, regarded them. "About what?"

"Clint likes to cook and he'd be happy to have two more over."

James considered, before nodding. "I take it we're making a stop on our way over then."

"Well, if you didn't have that appetite…" Natasha said.

"If someone didn't wear me out."

"And I think that's my cue to excuse myself," Nick said, letting go of Natasha's arm. 

Natasha turned. "You need the address."

"I wasn't…" He paused, considering her. "You're not going to take no for an answer."

"Not unless you can give me a good reason."

"Clint!" James bellowed from behind her and Nick followed his gaze to see Clint, turning to look at them. He made his way over to them.

"Nick!" Clint greeted, hand coming out. "How have you been? I hear you married Maria."

"I did," Nick said, taking his hand. "I hear you're an architect now?"

"Damn good one, if I do say so." Clint agreed. He glanced at Natasha, before looking at Nick. "And you found my business partner."

"She was inviting Maria and I over to your place for brunch."

Clint laughed. "That's Natasha."

"I don't want to impose."

"No, come on over, I don't mind cooking for two people. Natasha can buy some food, before she comes over."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, looking between them.

"Of course, I am," Clint said. "No judging the mess though, because I don't clean for these two anymore."

"That's because we have keys, and aren't afraid to use them," James said.

"Yeah, pretty much that," Clint said, looking at James. He looked back at Nick. "Unless Phil's cooking for you…"

"We're staying at a hotel tonight."

"You want hotel food over my food? I'm going to be insulted."

"Let me check with Maria," Nick said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. "What's your number, I'll let you know."

Clint gave him his number and Nick made sure to store it. "I'm serious Nick, I'd love to catch up, but… Tonight's kind of crazy, so if not brunch, we need to set something up."

"Now, that I can agree on," Nick said, catching the sight of Maria's dress. He turned to see her and Phil heading towards them, but Phil had paused when he saw Clint there. "Are you still on the outs with Phil?"

"You're on the outs with Phil?" Natasha asked.

"Long story," Clint said to Natasha, who was giving him a look. "He apologized a few minutes ago, so I think we're going to work things out."

Nick nodded. "It looks like he wants to talk to me, but is hesitant to come over."

"Tell Maria, I said hello." Clint said, before slipping an arm around Natasha's waist and guiding her away. "Everything is fine now, you don't need to…"

James gave a nod as he trailed after the two. Nick watched them, before heading over to Phil and Maria. "Clint said you apologized, which is good."

"Yeah," Phil said, ducking his head. "He said we could try the friendship thing, but I had to dance with him tonight?"

Nick glanced at Maria and nodded in acknowledgement. She hid her smugness. "So what are you going to do?"

"I… I don't know, I probably should talk to Pepper and Tony. My behavior has been unacceptable and…" Phil sighed. "I don't think I can face Clint until I figure out how to help Asgard."

"Speaking of," Nick said, looking at Maria. "I think we should donate to them, if we have any spare funds."

Maria nodded. "I was thinking the same thing, but it'll have to wait until we get home to see how much we can spare."

"What do you think I should do?" Phil asked.

"Talk to Clint," Maria said. "Dance with him. Apologize again, if necessary. I mean, if I were you. I wouldn't want to let that guy out of my life."

"He owns his own business," Nick said. "He clearly cares about other people."

"Time has been kind to him." Maria nodded. "If I were single…"

Nick mock-glowered at her, because he knew Maria expected it. "Really, Phil, it's up to you. Talk to him, get to know him. Now if you'll excuse me, I really need to dance with my wife." He extended his hand toward her.

"What if your wife doesn't want to dance with you?" Maria teased, already taking his hand.

"Then I shall mope in a corner until she blesses me with her presence once again," Nick replied.

Maria laughed and let herself be led onto the dance floor. 

"I didn't want to bring this up in front of Phil, but Clint invited us to his place for brunch tomorrow."

"Sounds better than a breakfast buffet bar," Maria replied, smiling at him. "Plus I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"Two of his other friends will be there," Nick warned.

"That's fine. You can judge a man by the friends he keeps around," Maria said. 

Nick nodded. "I'll text him later to let him know to expect us then, but for now I'm going to enjoy this dance."

Maria smiled at him, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "Me, too."

*

"And that is one of the reasons I sought funding from the Maria Stark Foundation."

Clint nodded as he listened. "So you want to hire an architect to make blueprints for the greenhouses to go on top of the buildings?"

"Precisely, and it is expensive, because each building is a different shape and poses different problems."

"So why not go smaller with it, I mean you're probably going to lose some space, but if you have on blueprint and can fit multiple greenhouses…"

Ororo blinked. "I have been told by some that it couldn't be done like that. It had to be one structure."

"Yeah, I think you've been talking to the wrong guy. I've done something like that on one of my apartment buildings."

"One of your apartment buildings?"

Clint shrugged. "I own a couple buildings, but I've got one tenant that wanted an area to garden so I designed something." He paused. "Why don't you come by some time, see if it would work for what you want. I'll give you the plan for free."

"You would?" Ororo's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I like your cause and I feel kind of guilty that Sam gave that speech about trying to help Asgard, but not yours. So if I can help…"

"To be fair, I've met up with some of my classmates and several of them are willing to donate. I sense Ms. Potts' hand in the invitation list."

Clint raised his glass. "That's awesome."

"But yes, I'll set something up with your secretary."

Clint pulled a business card. "I wouldn't do it tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ororo took the card, before nodding. "Mr. Coulson."

"Ms. Munroe," Phil greeted.

"I would chat, but I have much to discuss with Betsy and T'Challa. I will be in touch, Mr. Barton."

"I look forward to it," Clint said, watching as she turned. He waited for her to get away, before looking at Phil. "What's up?"

"Well," Phil hesitated, and before swallowing nervously. "The party is winding down and I still owe you a dance?"

Clint couldn't help the slow smile spreading across his face. "Are you asking?"

Phil nodded once. "Yes. May I have this dance?"

"Alright." Clint agreed, setting his drink down and being escorted to the dance floor. There was a moment's confusion, before Clint and Phil arranged themselves appropriately and started dancing. "So.. when's the last time you did this?"

"A few minutes ago, I danced with Pepper and before that Skye."

"I meant with another guy?"

"Too long, I was hoping to dance with Steve, but…" Phil's eyes darted away from Clint.

"Hey, c'mon, I know he's like the All American guy, but be honest, do you really see yourself going the distance with him?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I was just really getting to know him."

"And was he getting to know the real you?"

Phil arched an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Does Steve know you wear glasses?" Clint asked. "Does Steve know about your Captain America collection? About your strange love of reality TV shows?"

"Are you making fun of me? Because you wear glasses and I know how you feel about _Dog Cops_?"

"No, I'm asking if Steve knows about them."

Phil shook his head. "No, I… I kept trying to impress him and trying to hide the age difference."

"Yeah, see, you need someone that doesn't care about that stuff."

"Where am I going to find someone that doesn't mind I'm old?" Phil shook his head. "No, I'm going to be single forever pretty much."

"Number one, you're not that much older than me and I would appreciate not being called old."

Phil smiled. "Point, but I really liked Steve. Besides, you introduced us."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect him to suddenly start taking Bucky's advice."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that Steve has been gone for a while on another guy and Bucky has been suggesting that he date someone else."

Phil blinked. "So…"

"I thought he'd let you down easy. I guess, being my friend means something."

"Obviously, since he dumped me after we stopped being friends."

Clint nodded. 

"I hope you don't think I'm trying to be friends with you again to get him back?"

Clint snorted. "Not going to happen."

"You sound confident. Why?"

"Because, Steve's crush isn't one sided and your relationship has made him realize that he needs to make a move."

"So Steve is going to be off the market?"

"Not tonight, but I think it's going to happen sooner rather than later."

Phil sighed. "Single forever."

Clint resisted the urge to roll his eyes, before pulling Phil closer, leaning in to whisper into Phil's ear. "You're missing some key hints here."

Phil paused, leaning back to give Clint a confused look.

"Phil, the only reason I introduced you to Steve was because I thought he would let you down gently."

"So… what… Have you been jealous?"

Clint snorted. "I wouldn't say jealous. I mean, I was interested in finding out if we were compatible like that."

"You wanted to…?"

"Yeah," Clint admits. "You know… I kind of had a crush on you like all through High School."

"We didn't go to the same school!"

"You wrote to me, and you sent me these really hot pictures of yourself."

"They were my school photos!" Phil protested. "They were lame!"

"You were hot!" Clint countered, not hiding the wide smile. "Plus do you realize how much it meant that you cared enough to write? I was... " Clint shook his head. "Totally, helplessly, crushing on you from a far."

"You have to be joking."

"I'm not! We can ask Natasha. She will back me on this."

Phil shook his head, before looking away. "It doesn't matter though."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"All that was before I was an ass to you. I'm going to be lucky just to be friends with you after all of this."

"Nah, man, you apologized and I'll forgive you. We just won't tell Natasha all the details until a couple months from now, maybe a year…"

Phil shook his head. "You make her sound so dangerous."

"She was the one that taught Darcy how to use a taser. She's probably teaching Skye now, or will be."

Phil arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"That guy is an asshole," Clint stated. "Tasha will make sure she's safe, well, safer, hopefully."

"I guess, I can't argue with that."

The song came to an end and they let go of one another to clap for the musicians. Clint eyed Phil, speculatively. He'd put it out there, his interest, but Phil wasn't looking at him.

"So, I should probably gather up my crew and see how we did," Clint said, slowly.

Phil glanced at him. "I hope you did well."

"I'll see you around then?"

Phil nodded. "Definitely." 

Clint slowly took a few steps, but Phil didn't call him back. Maybe, Phil just wasn't interested in him like that, but he had sounded interested. Clint would give it a few days and then call to see if Phil wanted to do something. They could at least be friends, that would be enough, Clint reminded himself.

*

Phil breathed a sigh of relief when he finally stepped back onto the elevator. Pepper was pretty furious with even the hint of scandal, especially since they'd barely been able to handle Frost in house. He'd confessed everything about the mess he'd created. Telling Steve about the possibility, disregarding their procedure for one charity, but not another, and how he'd handled his relationship with Clint. Tony had actually seemed more upset with that. Still, in the end, Phil still had his job, because his offer to resign had been refused.

The elevator descended down past his offices, because he had one more stop to make before going back to his office. The gala had raised considerably extra funds and Wilson had been adamant about giving the funds to Asgard. He'd talked to Ororo to ensure that she would be alright if the funds all went to Asgard. Ororo had assured him that she'd found alternative funding. 

The money wasn't enough though, at least not according to the alternate number that Clint had dropped off weeks ago. Unless, Asgard had gotten a lot more funding, which it might have. Phil didn't want to call yet. He needed to fix this and then, then…

Phil wasn't sure what he'd do then, but it would involve Clint. Maybe a date? Maybe something as friends? Something where they could actually sit down and catch up. Clint's confession about his interest seemed to put everything in perspective. The soft looks, the tight shirts, the wide smile, Phil realized he was interested, very interested.

The elevator dinged and Phil stepped out as the doors opened. He made his way through the maze of cubicles to the offices. There was one out of the way with the blinds down. Phil knocked lightly on it.

There was a beat, before a soft. "Come in."

Phil opened the door and stepped in. "Melinda."

Melinda regarded him with a cool look. "Phil. What do you want?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"What kind of favor?"

"I need you to go through the Foundation funding to try to fund one more charity."

Melinda arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Phil offered her the folder that Clint had dropped off. "Yes, I know a portion of the gala's funding can go towards it. Mr. Wilson insists on that. Feel free to look at a salary cut for myself for the year. They really need the funding and I… I kind of fucked them over big time."

Melinda smirked. "And now you want to fuck their point man?"

Phil blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Isn't the point man an architect, really hot, plus you have history with him?"

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I have my ways. Did you send me the numbers from the gala?"

"I'll get Skye to send them to you when I get back up to the office."

Melinda nodded. "Anything else?"

"No." Phil said, accepting the dismissal. Sometimes he would stay to try and talk to Melinda some more, but he was asking for a big favor.

"Phil," Melinda said.

He paused, turning to look at her.

"From what I've seen and heard, I think the architect is a much better fit for you than the artist."

"Thank you, but… I need this to work first."

Melinda nodded. "I'll call when I know anything."

Phil slipped out and headed back upstairs. He paused to tell Skye to send the numbers down to Melinda. Skye nodded and seemed to hurry to do so. He paused, because Skye often claimed she didn't call Pepper, but had never said anything about Melinda. Still, how unlikely a friendship would that be?

Phil settled in his office to get some of his own work done while he waited for Melinda. It would probably take a while.

*

Steve groaned, collapsing into a chair and cushioning his head on his arms.

"You okay?" Sam asked, amusement coloring his voice.

"Does it sound like I am?" Steve asked, whining. He definitely had way too much to drink last night.

"I think you partied too much last night."

"And the night before last. Whose idea was it to have back to back parties?"

"Sharon's. She had to leave for the holidays pretty soon," Sam replied. "So it was last night or wait until after the holidays."

Steve sighed. "And we wouldn't want to do that."

"Exactly," Sam agreed. "You want something to eat? I can make the Falcon hangover cure."

"Is it anything like the Hawkeye hangover cure or the Russian one?"

"Well, isn't Clint's a bunch of fried food and Natasha enjoys a little hair of the dog that bit you?"

Steve nodded, cracking an eye open to watch Sam.

"So food?"

"No, I don't feel like making an offering to the porcelain goddess," Steve groused.

Sam laughed and Steve watched as he moved through the kitchen. He set down a glass of what looked to be a glass of cloudy water. "You need a filter for your water."

"It's not tap water, it's coconut water. Drink up."

Steve straightened himself up to look at Sam. "Seriously?"

"It's got electrolytes, it's good for you, better than sports drinks."

Steve eyed the glass, considering the merits of trying it. However, his look must have been hilarious, because Sam started laughing. Steve managed to level a glare at him.

"It's like you think I'm trying to kill you off, which seriously why would I do that? You just helped fund my organization."

Steve smiled and sniffed it gently, before taking a sip. It tasted a bit like soda, only with no bubbles, and with a taste of coconut to it. It wasn't great, but it wasn't horrible. "I think I like gatorade better."

"Well, I'm out, so drink up."

Steve did and chugged it down as quick as he could. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"You're welcome, you know I'm happy to have you, besides I'd hate for you to get in the way of… whatever Natasha and Bucky are."

"They're Natasha and Bucky."

Sam nodded. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm pretty hungover right now."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I meant about Phil, everything okay there?"

Steve sighed. "I liked him. He was a good guy, I guess, but there just wasn't that spark there."

"Bummer."

"I think I owe him an apology. I should have broken up with him a while ago and I shouldn't have used Clint ending their friendship as an excuse to break up with him."

"Yeah, the shit he pulled on Barton though…"

"I don't think he did it intentionally."

"Well, he's apologized to Clint already and Clint… Clint's giving him another chance."

Steve nodded. "Good, I… I hope it works out for the two of them."

"But not you and him?"

Steve shook his head. "No, Bucky was right."

"Whoa, there, you sure you're not still drunk? Saying shit like that."

Steve smiled, shaking his head. "Bucky pointed out that I'd never drawn him in my sketchbooks. I've drawn the guy that restocks the sodas at Eagle's Roost."

"Seriously?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, so I wasn't interested in him. I guess, I tricked myself into thinking that I was."

Sam nodded. "But it proves one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're over Peggy."

"Oh, I've been over Peggy for a while now."

Sam's smile was slow and there was something about the look he gave Steve that made his breath quicken. "Yeah, I've heard rumors about that."

"You have?" Steve asked. "From who?"

"I'm to reveal my sources."

"Source- _ez_?! As in multiple sources."

"I like to verify my intelligence."

Steve almost rolled his eyes. "So what did you hear?"

"Lemme put it this way, Steve," Sam said, coming to stand next to him. "I want you to tell me, when you're ready to date."

"Tell you?" Steve asked, arching an eyebrow.

Sam nodded. "I want to know, so that when you are, we can go out."

"We go out all the time."

"I meant on a date."

"You and me on a date?" Steve repeated.

"I'd like to do that, would you like to do that?" Sam asked.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I'd… I'd like that." He paused, arching an eyebrow. "But you're not asking now?"

Sam shook his head. "You just broke up with Phil. I know you'll want to put some time between your break up and starting a new relationship. So instead of waiting and biding my time until it's too late. I'm telling you to let me know. Will you do that for me?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I can do that for you."

Sam smiled again. "Good."

"Can you do one thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Remind me of this conversation when I'm sobered up, because after I have, I might just believe that this was a drunken hallucination."

Sam chuckled. "I can do that for you, no problem."

Steve smiled at him. "Thanks Sam. I should…"

"You should probably go back to bed."

"This the Falcon hangover cure, coconut water and sleep?"

"Along with more coconut water and a jog to the store when you get up again for some gatorade."

Steve wrinkled his nose. "That sounds horrible."

"Well, I would go and get it for you, but Bucky has informed me that you hate to be coddled, so we'll jog there together."

"Why is he my friend again?" Steve asked, standing up.

"Because you two are family and you love him."

Steve paused and looked at Sam. "That doesn't bother you, does it? That I love Buck."

"Nah, Bucky's straight. Only thing I have to worry about is Natasha deciding she wants a threesome with you and him." He paused, head tilting to the side. "Actually, can I watch if that happens?"

Steve stared at him, before shaking his head. 

"Unless that would be weird."

"Well, if it ever comes out, I'll be sure to discuss it with you first." Steve promised, before heading back to Sam's spare bedroom.

"Sounds like a good rule for a relationship." Sam agreed. "We're going to be monogamous, I take it."

"I've never been able to share very well," Steve commented. That got another laugh out of Sam and Steve paused outside the guest bedroom. He glanced at Sam's room, before shaking his head and muttering. "Next time."

*

"Hey boss," Darcy said, leaning into his office doorway. Clint glanced up from where he was sketching.

"Yes, Darcy?" Clint asked.

"Two things."

Clint arched an eyebrow.

"One, I have a date tonight, so can I go home early?"

"Darcy, you have a date every Friday night."

"But this one is with that really hot security guy from the gala and I want to look amazing!"

"No, Darcy," Clint stated. "You can work your hours, just like everyone else."

Darcy huffed, turning away from the door. "This is so not fair! Natasha and Bucky totally have sex in her office all the time!"

Clint rolled his eyes, before realizing that she hadn't told him the second thing. "Hey Darcy!"

No answer.

Clint pulled off his glasses, leaving them on the desk and getting up to follow her to her desk. 

"Darc…" Clint trailed off as he stepped out into the waiting room to find Phil there.

"Hey," Phil greeted.

"Hey," Clint said, glancing at Darcy's desk.

"Oh yeah," Darcy said. "Phil is here to see you."

"I see that," Clint remarked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her pouting. He turned and looked back at Phil. "What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course," Clint agreed, gesturing for Phil to follow him to his office. It wasn't as big as Phil's, but it still had a couch for them to sit next to each other on. They settled after closing the door.

"I have some news for Asgard," Phil said, cutting to the chase and handing Clint a folder.

Clint blinked in surprise. "The money from the gala?"

"Not quite. I had Melinda go through with a fine tooth comb, she found a few things, plus I took a paycut and…"

"You took a paycut?!"

"I messed up," Phil admitted. "I let my dick guide me, so I can take a paycut to ensure that Asgard stays open."

"Stays open?" Clint asked, opening the folder. He skimmed it and yes, the numbers certainly looked like it would work out for them.

"We weren't able to raise quite the same amount, but I think it's enough…"

"We got some direct donations," Clint said, getting back up. "Lemme call Heimdall, he'll know for sure."

"Alright," Phil said.

Clint grabbed the phone, dialing Heimdall's office. It took him a bit, but he got through to the man. Their discussion was brief, but Clint couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. As soon as he hung up with him, Clint turned his attention to Phil. "Thank you. This is… We're good, we're really good now. We're not going to have to cut anything."

Phil smiled at him. "I'm glad."

Clint moved back around the desk, tugging Phil to his feet to hug him quickly. Phil made a surprise noise, but wrapped his arms around Clint. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, I messed up," Phil murmured softly.

Clint leaned back to meet Phil's eyes. "You're forgiven, Phil. You were forgiven before this, you know that, right? You didn't have to…"

"I wanted to. I needed to try to fix this."

Clint smiled, letting go of Phil as the phone rang. "It's probably Thor. Heimdall was going to call him."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be excited," Phil agreed.

Clint grinned, grabbing the phone and picking it up with a glance at the caller ID. It was Thor. "Hey Big Guy! Heard the news I take it?"

"I did!" Thor agreed. 

Clint moved to take a seat and wave Phil down, but when he glanced at where Phil had been, he was gone. Clint frowned, noting the slightly opened door.

*

"Phil?" Steve's voice cut through Phil's mild panic.

Phil took a deep breath, before turning to smile at Steve. "Hey Steve."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Steve asked, giving him a confused look.

"I needed to speak to Clint to apologize. You?"

"Bucky's got PT and Natasha's busy, so I thought I'd go with him today."

"That's kind of you."

Steve nodded. "Are you okay? You don't look very good."

"I… no… I don't know," Phil shook his head. There had been this moment when the light had struck Clint just right and Phil realized just how utterly out of depth he was. Clint was gorgeous and successful, what the hell would he want with Phil? It would never last.

"Phil!" Steve said, voice sounding like it wasn't the first time he'd said Phil's name. 

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a little out of depth." He paused. "I, I actually came here to, uh, also ask Clint out."

"And you're freaking out about it now?"

Phil nodded.

"You shouldn't be," Steve said, moving alongside Phil. "Clint really likes you."

"I know, but I don't get why," Phil said, turning to keep talking to Steve. 

"Because you're smart, kind, and funny," Steve said, hand resting on Phil's back and gently urging him forward.

"You don't know that, I… I was caught up in trying to impress you."

Steve smiled. "I could see hints of it though."

Phil blinked as his eyes readjusted to the light of the building. "Still, Clint… Clint deserves someone better."

"Shouldn't Clint get to decide who he wants?" Steve asked.

"It's… It's going to end badly though…" Phil protested.

"Maybe." Steve shrugged. "Are you sure about that?"

Phil paused, making a face. "No, maybe, I just, what if he turns me down?"

Steve laughed, nudging Phil onto to the elevator. "I don't think he will."

"You don't know that though."

"I know Clint, and I know we had a long talk about you after the party."

"You did?"

Steve nodded. "I wanted to make sure we were alright."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I mean, Clint wants you to be happy and he would have been happy, if you and me had worked out."

"Yeah."

"And I'm sorry about how handled everything. I shouldn't have done that in the middle of the party, I should have... " Steve shook his head. "I should have waited."

"It's alright. Clint mentioned the fact that you had your eye on another guy?"

Steve blushed. "Yeah, um, he kind of asked me out."

"Kind of asked you out?"

"Well, he phrased it as 'when I'm ready to date again' I should let him know."

"Are you?"

"I don't know…" Steve trailed off, shaking his head as he stepped off the elevator. "I mean, I feel like we just broke up, and I'm not sure how long is appropriate."

"Steve, if you like this guy, go for it. You don't need to wait. I mean, I was thinking of…"

"Good point," Steve agreed, opening the door to Clint's office. "I'll let him know and you can talk to Clint."

Phil hesitated, but Steve gently propelled him into the office.

"Hey Clint, look who I found outside," Steve said. "He said, he wants to ask you something!" The door closed firmly behind Phil.

Clint regarded him from behind a pair of glasses, eyebrow arched. "I thought you left."

"I…" Phil glanced behind him. "I think I freaked out."

"About what?"

"Asking you out."

Clint stilled. "Why would you freak out about that? I mean, I basically told you what my answer would be."

"Because… I don't think I deserve to go out with you. I fucked up and… I don't understand why you'd forgive me."

"People make mistakes, besides I seem to remember this nerdy kid in middle school, giving me a second chance after I was super rude to him."

"You were adjusting…"

"I was an ass. You've been an ass to me. We can be even."

Phil smiled. "Just like that?"

Clint nodded. "I try not to hold grudges."

"You're amazing and... I'd... be honored to take you out to dinner."

"When?"

"Friday?"

"I can do Friday night."

"Great, I'll pick you up?"

"Yeah, sure," Clint agreed. "Just Phil…"

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"Let's just get pizza, okay?"

"Are you sure? There's a great…"

"Phil," Clint said, smiling at him. "Pizza. We still have some catching up to do. You can impress me later, okay?"

Phil smiled back, probably a little stupidly. "Okay." Yeah, he probably would have tried to impress Clint, but Clint didn't want that.

*

Skye nodded along to her music as she considered the lines of code in front of her. She knew there was a way to get past Stark's firewall, she just had to find it. The Big Boss was good, but he was an engineer and hadn't grown up with computers. Skye had and she was reasonably sure she could get through it. 

She wasn't planning on doing anything, but Mr. Stark had instituted a challenge and directed them to the servers that ran the firewalls that were being tested. Anyone was welcome to try to get into them and send the data that it was hiding to Mr. Stark. Skye liked to get involved and then send it anonymously or make it look like someone else had. She liked her job as Coulson's PA and really didn't want to get drafted into the IT department. 

When someone cleared their throat, she glanced up to find Phil there. Skye pulled her earbuds off. "Sorry AC, what's up?"

"I have an errand to run. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Skye studied him. "Should I transfer the calls to your cell?"

"No, I'd rather not be disturbed. Take a message and tell them I'll get back to them tomorrow."

"Will do."

Phil nodded, stepping away.

"Hey, did you change?" 

"I spilled some pasta at lunch. I didn't think I looked very professional with a stain."

"Bummer, well, you look good."

Phil blushed. "Thank you."

Skye tilted her head, waiting for Phil to get onto the elevator, and then picked up the phone, tapping the extension to May's office. "So… he just walked out of here in a real nice suit."

"Did he?" Melinda's dry voice asked. "Probably, because we just finished talking and we'd ironed out a way for him to give that other charity some money."

"Other charity?" Skye stared at the elevator. "Hottie architect's?!"

"I would assume so."

Skye grinned. "Well, the new suit is a bit of overkill to deliver that news… You go AC, get your man."

That was greeted with silence, but Skye liked to imagine that Melinda was smiling.

"Are you calling Pepper or should I?" Skye asked.

"I'll catch Pepper up."

"Great, then I will…"

"After you tell me what's going on with the Ward situation? My contact in the police force says that you haven't pressed charges yet."

"I… I don't know if I should. I just want it to all be over."

"Skye, the man has been harassing you and from what I've heard stalking."

Skye bit her lip. "I don't know if I want to drag Jemma through that."

"Then talk to her about it."

"Okay," Skye agreed. She could do it over the weekend, maybe.

"Tonight."

Skye winced. "I guess."

"Pick up her favorite food and have a nice dinner and talk to her about this. Then talk to her about how she feels about you."

"You're so bossy," Skye whined.

Silence again.

Skye huffed. "Fine."

"Call me first thing tomorrow and tell me and how it went." There was a click. Skye allowed herself the luxury of resting her forehead on the desk. Melinda was right, she did need to handle this, sooner than later.

Skye glanced at the clock when she lifted her head. She picked up the phone and left a message that Coulson was out of the office and to leave a message. She would come in early and take care of them, but she could leave early. 

After she gathered up her things, she headed out. She made a stop at their favorite little bistro to order their favorite meal. Skye used her Starkphone to look up some information about stalking and what her options were as she waited. When it was done, she headed to Jemma's apartment, texting her to let her know that Skye was there. 

Skye let herself into Jemma's apartment with the key Jemma had given her a few days ago. The apartment was empty, but welcoming. She slipped off her shoes and made her way inside. The food went into the oven to stay warm and Skye headed to Jemma's bedroom to change into something more comfy.

Skye liked getting dressed up and going out, but she also liked pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and an old sweatshirt to bum around the apartment. Jemma preferred the bumming around the apartment, but she didn't mind going out. They'd found a good balance in their lives.

It wasn't too long, before Jemma let herself in. She smiled at Skye, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Hey," Skye greeted. "So I bought dinner."

"Thank you," Jemma said, smiling. "I'm going to go change."

"Sounds good, I'll set the table unless you just want to eat on the couch?"

"What did you get?"

"Our favorite."

"That's definitely table food." Jemma kissed her again, before pulling away.

Skye laughed, before getting up. Jemma had rules about her apartment and preferred to eat certain meals at the table. Skye thought it was adorable and Jemma did have a point with what foods she chose to eat at the table.

Jemma reappeared as Skye had finished setting the plates out. Together they finished getting the food and serving each other, before settling down. They had a bit of small talk about their day, before Skye decided it was time to broach the topic of Ward.

"So, I, uh, talked to Melinda today."

"How is Ms. May?" Jemma asked.

Skye shrugged. "She's Melinda. She thought I should press charges against Grant."

Jemma paused, looking up at her. "And?"

"And I wanted to talk to you about it?"

"Well, if you're worried about how I feel. I'll… I'll support you either way." Jemma nodded, firmly.

"Yeah, that pause makes me think you have an opinion."

"I do, but this is your decision. It's your life that is going to get dragged out."

"Yours might too though."

"Skye, I want you to be safe, mentally and physically."

Skye sighed. "I know, I… I think I should, I'm just nervous."

"Honestly?" Jemma asked, waiting for Skye to meet her gaze. "I think you should too."

Skye nodded. "Can I do it tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll even go with you down to the police station, if you want?"

"I'd like that." 

Jemma smiled, reaching out to cover Skye's hand with her own and gently squeezing it. 

Skye echoed her smile back, feeling relieved, maybe this nightmare would be over and she could concentrate on Jemma.

*

"Hello, beautiful," Clint murmured, heading straight for the Corvette that was parked outside his building. "Where did you come from?"

"She's mine," Phil said.

Clint turned, shooting Phil a mock-glare at him. "I thought I told you to save your impressing me for later."

Phil smirked. "I thought you were referring to a restaurant."

"Sneaky," Clint said. 

Phil shook his head, moving to open the door for Clint. Clint gave him a sultry look, before sliding in. Phil hustled back around to open the door to climb into the driver's seat.

Clint smiled as he took in the sight of Phil in jeans. Phil looked amazing in suits, but there was something about the way denim hugged his thighs. "So, where are you taking me?"

"I called a friend who knows all the best places to get food," Phil stated. "I asked him the best pizza joint in the city. He responded by asking I was looking the abomination that I claim is pizza or if I was looking for real pizza."

"Ah, Phil, you're just a Chicago-boy at heart, aren't you?" Clint teased. "We can have casserole, instead of pizza."

Phil glared at him. "I don't know if I can date a man that doesn't enjoy real pizza."

Clint tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh Phil, you and Steve were doomed. He's a Brooklyn boy and wouldn't touch Chicago style. I, at least, like it."

"But you prefer New York?"

"Yeah."

Phil huffed. "I don't know why I went through all this abuse."

"Does it have decent beer?"

"We're having wine, I intend to impress you with my knowledge about wine." Phil remarked, dryly.

Clint laughed. "So just dinner tonight?"

"I thought about taking you to a movie, but I don't know anything about what's out right now. I also thought about going back to my place, because the new season of _Dog Cops_ started last night..."

"There's a new _Dog Cops_?!" Clint asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah, I got an email from hulu about it…"

"So pizza, beer, and _Dog Cops_?"

"Do you really want to do that?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay," Phil said, nodding. "We can do that then. Should we just get the pizza to go?"

"Nah, let's eat there. Then you can take me back to your place. See if you can talk me into putting out."

"Maybe next time."

"Think there's going to be a next time?"

"I'm hoping there will be."

Clint smiled, because yeah. He kind of hoped that there would be a lot more dates in the future.

*

Leo sighed as he glanced around at the birthday for some friend of a friend of Skye's. He'd had standing D&D plans with Jemma and a few other friends. The others had cancelled and Skye had invited Jemma to this to be her date, but Jemma had felt bad, so she'd invited him to come along. He knew a couple of people and Mr. Stark was here, but it's not like Leo interacted with him socially. He should never have agreed to this.

A beer landed in front of him and he glanced up to follow the dark skinned hand to a man with one of the most impressive physiques Leo had ever seen. "Um…"

"You look a little bored," the man side, smiling widely.

"Um, just a bit," Leo said, blinking in surprise. He tried to cast a discreet glance next to him, because the man with that muscle would be talking to him.

"Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." There was no one next to him, no one nearby, since Leo had wedged himself into the corner.

The man pulled a chair next to him, setting his own beer on the table. He extended a hand toward Leo. "Mack."

"Fitz." Leo took the hand and yeah, there was a certain size difference there. 

"It's nice to meet you." Mack smiled, warm and inviting.

"Um, likewise."

"So, do you work for Clint?"

"Who?" Leo asked.

"The birthday boy." Mack gestured to a group where a bunch of people were playing darts. Fitz recognized a few of them, but no one in the group did he associate with the name of Clint.

"Uh, no, my a friend's girlfriend works for Phil Coulson." Leo gestured at the group, because Phil was there and the person throwing the dart suddenly pulled Phil into a kiss as he was throwing. "Who is being snogged…"

"By Clint."

"Oh," Leo said, nodding as cheers went up.

"So you don't work for Clint's boyfriend either…"

"Skye does and Jemma and her are dating and they... " Leo trailed off, sighing. Admitting to a lack of social life was not something to advertise. "Well, Jemma and I had other plans with a group, but it got canceled…"

"So she dragged you along? As what like a third wheel?"

Leo nodded, taking a sip of the beer. "Unfortunately."

"That's a shame. Was she trying to set you up with someone?"

Leo shook his head. "I doubt it. Jemma… Well, I don't really think Jemma thinks of me as a guy that is interested in other people."

Mack paused, studying him. "Other people? Not just women?"

"Well, no, I mean…" Leo felt himself blush. Mack was a bit too good looking to be talking to him. "Well, I… I guess I like both?"

"You don't sound sure."

"I… I haven't really been all that interested in dating until recently."

Mack nodded. "So trying to figure it all out."

"Well, no, I definitely like both, but I had a crush on a girl for the longest time and she turned me down to be with another girl."

"That sucks," Mack said. 

Leo nodded, deciding it was best to change the subject. "So, you, uh, know the birthday boy?"

"Yeah, he just hired me as a foreman. so I recognize a lot of faces, but I probably couldn't tell you anybody's names, beyond Clint, Darcy, Natasha, Sif, and Bucky." Mack's finger moved throughout the party."

"Well, I know Jemma, Skye, Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, and Darcy," Leo said, tilting in. "Oh, and Trip is here as well, so that would make me the fifth wheel."

"You know Darcy?" Mack asked

"She tazered a guy at the Stark Gala this past Christmas, because he was kind of stalking Skye."

Mack paused as he was lifting his beer up to drink. Leo watched as his eyes cut to Darcy. "You know, I have no problem imagining that…"

"Well, I saw it. She was very… intimidating. I guess Trip likes that in a woman."

Mack nodded.

"So, if you don't know that many people, what made you decide to come here?"

"Well, it is my boss' birthday party and I thought it would nice to meet some new people." Mack leaned in slightly. He was tall, but when he leaned in, he met Leo's gaze directly.

Leo blushed. "So, you're a foreman?"

Mack nodded.

"Does that keep you busy?"

"More so, now that I'm working for Clint. He finds projects all year long, which I like."

"That's good."

"What do you do?"

"I work for Stark Industries."

"As what? Intern?"

Leo's nose wrinkled. "No, I'm an engineer. I actually was part of the design team that designed the new StarkPhone."

"Really? Aren't you a little young?"

"Well, I am technically a genius. Not as smart as Mr. Stark, but…" 

Mack nodded. "Still very smart."

Leo nodded.

"Do you know Stark personally?"

"I've worked with him on a couple projects. Well, he's come down and looked over it, given his advice, and… I'm not sure how to explain it really."

"Is he as crazy as everyone says he is?"

"Well, I think, genius' have quirks…" 

Mack nodded. "And he's a very, very smart guy."

"Yeah…" Leo nodded. 

Mack seemed inclined to stay, which surprised Leo. Mack was a good looking guy and well, Leo knew he was no catch. Still, they talked about a lot of things. They talked about their hobbies, Mack was restoring a 1962 Rolls. That made Leo reluctant to talk about his own hobbies, but somehow Mack managed to cajole Leo's love of D&D out of him. Leo was more than surprised when Mack admitted that he used to love playing that, but hadn't been able to in years.

They talked about work, with Leo talking about the lab and equipment at Stark. He talked about going to school at an early age and meeting his best friend in Jemma. Mack talked about taking night classes, so that he could work during the day. Mack had learned the craft and gotten an education.

It was only after they were interrupted by Phil and Clint that Leo glanced at his watch. 

"Wow," Leo said. "It's really late."

Mack smiled. "Yeah, it is."

Leo glanced around and saw that most of the party was leaving or in the process of leaving.

"Look like the party is winding down," Mack said.

Leo nodded, glancing around for Skye and Jemma. He managed to catch Jemma's eye and she waved at him.

"So, I really enjoyed our conversation."

"I did too," Leo agreed.

"Can I get you phone number?"

"My what?" Leo asked, surprised.

Mack smiled at him. "Your phone number. Maybe we could get together and talk."

"You want to talk to me more?"

Mack nodded. "I wouldn't mind another conversation with you, unless you don't want to talk to me?"

"No, phone number right." Leo dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, only to drop it on the table.

Mack chuckled and picked it up. He tapped at it for a few minutes, before handing it back to Leo. "There, I texted myself. Now you have mine, too."

"Um, thanks?"

Mack smiled as he slid out of the booth. "I'll call you."

Leo nodded. "Mack?"

Mack turned to look at him.

"Is conversation code for date? Cause, I… I just want to be clear."

Mack ran his eyes over Leo's face. "It could be, it could just be a conversation."

"You'd want to date me?"

"You seem pretty interesting, so yeah. Is that okay?"

Fitz swallowed. "Definitely."

"I'll call you, Fitz."

"Leo."

"Huh?"

"Fitz is my last name. Practically everyone calls me that though, but if we're dating Leo."

Mack nodded. "For the record, Alphonso Mackenzie. I like Mack though."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call you Al?"

Mack laughed as he shook his head. "Definitely not. Night Leo. I'll talk to you later."

"I'm looking forward to it, Mack."

They smiled at one another, before Mack turned away. 

Leo collapsed into his seat as he tried to go over their conversation. Had Mack been flirting with the whole time or had just recently turned up the charm?

"So…" Skye said, taking a seat along with Jemma. "Who was that?"

Jemma nodded. "You've been talking to him all night. I would have come rescued you, but you seemed like you were having a good time."

"Plus Darcy vouched for the guy," Skye added.

"I was," Leo assured them both. "Um, he's Clint's new foreman and he gave me his phone number."

Skye grinned. "You got digits?! Way to go Fitz!"

"He said he'd call. He was flirting with me."

"Of course, he was," Jemma said. "You're an intelligent man and you're not bad on the looks."

Leo gave her a look, because he could remember her turning him down recently. Then she'd hooked up with Skye and she seemed happier, but Leo was still a little heartbroken.

"You going to go out with him if he asks?" Skye asked.

"Probably," Leo agreed.

"Well, he certainly has an impressive physique," Jemma said, looking at the door.

Leo nodded in agreement. "He really does." 

*

Phil was grateful that the party was winding down. It wasn't that he didn't like the party, it was just Clint's friends were really loud. He scanned the private room that Natasha had rented for Clint's 40th Birthday Party. Well, his second party, because some of the foster kids had thrown a party the day before. 

Phil spotted Darcy and Trip talking in the corner with Jemma and Skye. Both relationships were slowly progressing as far as Clint knew. Jemma's lab partner was talking to one of Clint's foremen, Phil wished he could remember the man's name - Jack? Mack? Apparently, Jemma was close enough to Darcy that she felt comfortable enough dragging Leo to this. Clint was loose limbed at a table with a steely-eyed Natasha and Thor beside him. Sif and the Chefs Three completed the table. All of them looked far more sober than Clint, though he supposed that was due to the fact that even though Clint was no lightwieght, those five certainly made him look like one. Phil knew he should probably go claim his boyfriend, because they kind of were that now, after a couple of months of dating.

Some of Phil's friends had come and gone, such as Pepper, Rhodey, Carol, and Melinda. Tony was still there, tucked in a corner talking to Jane. Phil wanted to bang his head on the wall, he should have introduced them earlier. As far as Phil knew, Jane was still looking for employment and Tony liked having smart people working for him. Sam, Steve, and Bucky were cleaning up and packing Clint's presents. Well Sam and Steve were, Bucky was nearby and appeared to be "supervising." 

Phil shook his head and headed over to the table where Clint was sprawled. He rested his hand on Clint's shoulder. "How's the birthday boy?"

The smile Clint gave was wide. "Better now that his hot boyfriend is joining him."

"No, Phil can't be joining you," Natasha pointed out. "One of you needs to be sober to get home."

"Natasha does have a point."

Clint regarded him. "Natasha always has a point."

Phil nodded, reaching around to stroke the back of Clint's neck.

Clint sighed, pressing into the touch. "I take it you're ready to go?"

"Nah, just wanted to be by you."

"You're sweet, but things are winding down. Natasha will see to it that the presents make it to my place?"

"Always," Natasha agreed. 

"If she does not, I will see to it," Thor said.

"Thanks big guy," Clint said, pushing himself up. He immediately reached out to wrap an arm around Phil. "Now, it's time for me to get my birthday sex."

The table chuckled and Phil resisted the urge to shake his head. "You sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah, you promised me that I get you all to myself this weekend."

"I did, didn't I?"

Clint smiled. "You did."

"Take him home, Phil," Thor instructed. 

"Yeah," Phil agreed, sliding an arm to guide Clint out of the room. 

It took a while since Clint had to stop and say good-bye to people. Bucky apparently needed a hug before Clint left. Sam and Steve needed a hug and to be also told that Clint hoped they were as happy as he was and as sexually satisfied. Sam blushed, Steve just shook his head. Darcy got a hug and Trip got a handshake as did Mac, who Clint tried to appear sober for. Phil didn't think that Clint fooled Mac for a second. Jane was the last one to get a hug. Tony did not get a hug, but Clint did thank him for not "firing Phil's fine ass," which amused Tony to no end.

By the time, they made it outside, Phil realized that Clint was a very affectionate drunk. He was nuzzling at Phil's neck. Phil managed to get him into the car and they headed back to Clint's. The next step was getting him up the stairs, which actually wasn't too bad as long as Phil didn't pull away from Clint. Of course, Clint had his keys in his pockets and had simply leered at Phil.

Phil rolled his eyes and reached in, rubbing Clint through his pocket. 

"Oh baby," Clint purred.

Phil rolled his eyes and opened the door, guiding him inside. He flipped on the lights as Clint returned to his place against Phil's side. He paused taking in the boxes and the open spaces on the shelves. "Clint?"

Clint hummed.

"What's going on?" Phil asked, feeling a bit of dread in his stomach.

"Aw, booze no," Clint murmured. "Wanted to be sober."

"Sober for what?"

"We need to talk about something and I wanted to do it tonight, but Thor and Natasha…"

Phil hummed, unable to help the nervous feeling in his stomach. It almost looked like Clint was moving, but he would have told Phil. Phil glanced at Clint. "How about a glass of water before bed?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "That sounds good."

Phil nodded, gently pulling away and gesturing toward the loft. "I'll bring one up to you, okay?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed, trudging toward the stairs.

Phil waited until he couldn't see Clint anymore and sighed. He eyed the empty spaces, noting them even in the kitchen. He got Clint's water and headed upstairs. The water he handed off to a half-naked Clint who chugged it down. 

"I don't think I'm up for birthday sex," Clint noted as he set the glass down.

"I'm not too surprised."

"I'm blaming Tasha."

Phil snorted. "No you don't."

Clint smiled, crawling into bed. "We can still cuddle, right?"

"Like I could stop you," Phil said, going to get ready for bed. There were more empty spaces and Phil tried to put it from his mind as he climbed into bed with Clint. Clint immediately wrapped himself around Phil. It took Phil a long while to fall asleep.

*

"You'll call, right?" Tony Stark asked, Tony fucking Stark was trying to woo her into a job at Stark industries. 

"Of course," Jane agreed, stepping into the chilly spring air.

"Cause, I could really use a person of your intelligence on my staff."

Pepper cleared her throat behind him.

"I still own the company, Potts," Tony said, shooting a look at her. She looked utterly unimpressed. "Fine, our staff."

"Mr. Stark…" Jane started

"Tony."

"Tony, I would be interested, but my last company. Well, they kind of looked down on the very idea of me taking maternity leave."

"Doctor Foster," Pepper interrupted. "Stark Industries is one of the few companies that allows for maternity and paternity leave for both birth and adoption."

Jane smiled.

"Granted, Tony may not like it, but that's just because Tony get lonely."

Jane laughed, glancing at Tony.

"It's true. When I find people that actually speak English, I don't like having no contact with them."

"Ms. Potts.."

"Pepper."

Jane glanced at Pepper, who simply rolled her eyes. "Pepper doesn't speak English?"

"Well, she's got some of the language down, but not all of it. You…" Tony pointed at her. "You have all the good language down."

"What he means," Pepper said. "Is you two can talk science. It's one area I'm lacking in."

"That's okay, I love her anyway."

"You better or I'll sabotage your company," Ms. Potts mock-threatened.

"I'll call," Jane promised.

"Don't forget," Tony said to her. He looked at Thor. "And you better make sure of that."

Thor smiled at him. "Jane will do what she wishes and I will support her decision."

"I think I like him," Pepper noted.

"Well, he's mine," Jane said and teasingly add. "So hands off."

Pepper smiled at her. "Understood." Her attention turned to Tony. "I think we should go though."

"Yes, good night Doctor Foster," Tony said, waving at her. "I will speak to you later."

"Yes, I'll call," Jane promised. She felt Thor move to stand behind her as they watched Tony and Pepper get in their car and speed away. Once the car was out of sight, she turned to look at her husband. "STARK INDUSTRIES?! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!"

"Of course, I can, you are more than smart enough for Tony Stark."

Jane launched herself into Thor's arms. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I told you, it would all work out."

"I know." Jane reached up to pull him down and kiss him. She pulled away to smile at him. "We should go home and celebrate."

"As if I would say no to that," Thor said, guiding her to their car.

"I should call Darcy though."

"She left with Antoine."

Jane asked as she opened the door. "Antoine?"

"I think, he goes by Trip as well?"

"She's still seeing him?"

Thor shrugged, settling into the passenger seat. "It would appear so. They seemed to enjoy one another's company."

"I'm glad she found someone. I know she was heartbroken when Ian went back to London after his internship with Clint was over."

Thor nodded. "I believe that Natasha has spoken to him, regarding his intentions."

"Of course, Natasha has, she probably had Sif there to look extra menacing."

"Perhaps. However, Trip and Darcy met at the Gala after she tasered another man, so I doubt he was intimidated."

Jane smiled. "Probably not. Do you know whatever happened to that guy?"

"I think he was charged and that the lady he was harassing decided to move to a building with more security."

Jane nodded. "Good."

"She was here tonight along with her girlfriend."

"She was?" 

Thor nodded.

"Well, I'm glad. You hear those horror stories about women that say 'no' and… Well, I'm glad she's okay."

"So am I," Thor agreed.

"Also, did everyone hook up around that gala, because I know Clint did with Phil and I found out that Sam and Steve did as well."

"Well, I believe Steve and Phil were dating and broke up at the gala, so…"

Jane wrinkled her nose as she tried to picture them together. "Steve and Phil? I don't see it."

"Apparently, it happened." Thor shrugged.

"Well, Sam and Steve are great together and so are Clint and Phil, which is great because we now have couple dates choices beyond Natasha and Bucky, who I love, don't get me wrong, but…"

"They are rather unique," Thor agreed.

"I mean, they live together, right?"

Thor nodded. "They co-inhabit the same apartment."

"They don't call themselves a couple and they are…"

"We cannot force our labels upon them though."

Jane sighed. "I know. It's just frustrating."

"They are happy together."

"I guess, as long as they're happy…"

"If I get this job, we should have a dinner party."

"So, we should have a dinner party then?"

Jane laughed. "Yeah."

"Should I make my mac and cheese?"

"Maybe, Darcy would come." Jane considered it. "Maybe your lasagna instead?"

"I could make that," Thor agreed. "Though if we wait a bit, then Clint would return the favor with a barbeque on the roof of his building."

"Good point." Jane considered it. "It won't be too long before it's warm enough for Clint to do that…"

"Exactly, a little patience and we'll have Clint's barbeque without having to wait until the Fourth."

"Though, I wasn't planning on doing this for a return invitation," Jane pointed out.

"Clint will invite us over to his though, we both know this. Might as well as wait for the barbeque."

Jane nodded. "Fair enough. Besides I don't how long this will take for me to get a job at Stark Industries, if I do get a job there."

"You'll get the job. You just have to decide if that's where you want to work."

Jane nodded as she considered it. She did think she would be happy there: Tony seemed nice, Pepper seemed just as nice, everything that she had heard said that Stark Industries was a great place to work, but that she wouldn't know for sure until she started working there.

*

Clint groaned as he woke up. He forced himself to open his eyes and groaned at the light filtering in. There was a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin sitting on the nightstand. Clint made a noise and reached for it, forcing himself to sit up, so that he could drink the water.

Once it was empty, he debated laying back down, but there was something missing, well someone. He grumbled to himself, but got up and made his way back downstairs to find Phil in the kitchen.

"Morning," Phil greeted, setting another glass of water down.

Clint grunted and glared, because he could smell coffee.

"Drink that first."

Clint whined.

Phil arched an eyebrow. "You're lucky you're cute."

Clint huffed and grabbed the water swallowing it down in a few gulps. It was promptly replaced by Clint's mug.

"It's still hot," Phil warned.

Clint took a few sips, trying to feel more human. "Let's go back to bed."

"You said we needed to talk."

Clint blinked as he tried to remember why. "Oh!" Clint took his mug, taking a few sips as went over to his coffee table. There was a secret compartment in it and he pulled out the small gift wrapped box. He went back to the kitchen and set it on the island, waiting for Phil's attention before sliding it over.

Phil eyed it. "What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

Phil sighed, but did as Clint requested. Inside was a set of keys. "Keys?"

"I turned 40 yesterday."

"I know, we had a party," Phil stated.

"Yeah, so a long time ago this guy I knew said we'd be roommates if we had no one else when we both turned 40."

"You remember that?"

Clint nodded.

"Except you're remembering it wrong."

"How am I remembering it wrong?"

"It was if we're both single. I don't consider my single."

Clint smiled and laughed. "Touche."

"Besides, what makes you think I'm moving in here when you could move into my place?"

"Sorry, babe, I love you, but I'm not buying an apartment building in Manhattan for us to live in."

Phil snorted and then paused. "Wait… Do you already own this building?"

Clint nodded. "Also own Tasha's."

Phil shook his head. "Sometimes I forget just how successful you are."

"Well, I'm no Tony Stark, but I think I did alright."

Phil walked around, leaning in to kiss him softly. "More than alright."

Clint wrapped his arms around Phil. "So does that mean you're going to move in with me? Or are you going to renege on our deal."

"It's not reneging, if I'm not single," Phil objected. "But yes, I'd love to move in with you."

"Best birthday ever," Clint murmured, pulling Phil into a kiss.

*

"No," Phil heard Clint say. "Let Phil unpack that one. It's all his collectibles."

Phil shook his head and left Clint to it. Some of his stuff, he'd decided to store in case they decided to get a bigger place, because that was actually up for debate. Clint may be fond of this building, but if something opened up in one of his other buildings that was bigger, they'd consider moving again. Granted, Phil could sell his stuff and it wouldn't be a problem, but he didn't want to and it might be needed someday.

Besides, they were getting rid of Clint's old beat up couch and replacing it with Phil's, which was slightly less beat up. There were a bunch of Clint's foster kids helping with the move. Phil had left them to organizing the downstairs, taking his clothes to be put up in the closet. 

Phil smiled as he realized that Clint had already cleared a space. Hell, he'd cleared the space, before even asking Phil. There was no reason that Phil could think of to say no.

Phil started putting his things away, but paused when he spotted the purple box in one of the corners. He knew Clint loved the color and he wondered just what Clint had saved in the box. He finished hanging up his clothes and went to open it.

His eyes widened as he took in the contents of it. Letters that Phil had forgotten writing, pictures that Phil had forgotten taking. The pictures were a bit rough as if they'd been out at one point, before being put in the box.

"Hey," Clint said, breaking through his thoughts. Phil glanced up. "I was going to order a pizza, what kind of toppings do you want?"

"I'm, um, I'm sure I'll find something in what the kids get."

Clint nodded. "You okay?"

"You kept them."

Clint arched an eyebrow. "Them?"

"My letters." Phil held one up.

Clint blushed as she scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah, I, I guess I liked knowing that someone had cared for a while."

Phil pushed himself to go over to Clint. "I still care."

Clint nodded, reaching to cup Phil's cheek and pull him in. "I know you do."

Phil leaned in to kiss Clint, making sure that his appreciation of Clint, his love for Clint, and everything else he felt was expressed in that kiss. He pulled away as the kiss ended. "Once we get settled, didn't we also say something about a dog?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I was mostly concentrating on the fact that I would be able to be with you."

Phil smiled at that. "Charmer. Do you want a dog?"

"I'd love a dog, if you want one."

Phil nodded. "How about next weekend we go to an animal shelter or the pound and you save a dog from the doggie equivalent of death row."

Clint's smile was blinding as he pulled Phil into another kiss. "Maybe, I'll just give the kids some money to eat on the way home. Then I can have you all to myself."

"I'd like that," Phil purred. "Then I can show my appreciation."

"I'm going to tell the kids to scram, you… you keep thinking sexy thoughts," Clint stated, backing away slowly.

"I think I can do that," Phil said, listening as Clint cleared out the apartment. 

It didn't seem to be going well until Kate's voice cut over the noise. "Oh my gosh, he wants to have sex! Clear out before we see something that will scar us for life."

Phil shook his head. One thing was for sure, a life with Clint Barton would certainly be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ladies:  
> [Maria Hill](https://38.media.tumblr.com/8979c4165a425e081cc8acada207bb47/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno7_400.jpg), [Jane Foster](https://38.media.tumblr.com/8ece1e49b9012479ddfcbf85702c124c/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno1_1280.jpg), [Sif](https://38.media.tumblr.com/62c8724ada6e470c8dde8d4357770383/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno2_500.jpg), [Darcy Lewis](https://33.media.tumblr.com/3c489ceaae4aafe875c73d92ada474e1/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno9_1280.jpg), [Skye](https://38.media.tumblr.com/2a0caba8a84eb97fcfeaaa3c92ec21ef/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno3_500.jpg), [Jemma Simons](https://33.media.tumblr.com/3a8ea8ead18aeb6599bdebe3ad37ca18/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno8_1280.jpg), [Pepper Potts](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c3ff5447d521cb47afd81856f62c98de/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno10_1280.jpg), [Natasha Romanov](https://38.media.tumblr.com/c0b9b660d4e53fa60adb6e2cf0e553e5/tumblr_neafbfXCOt1r37fkno4_1280.jpg)
> 
> The Men:  
> [ Sam Wilson](https://31.media.tumblr.com/83c824ccce6e76ff7795373da8ad9055/tumblr_neafgcyFVN1r37fkno3_400.jpg), [Steve Rogers](https://38.media.tumblr.com/8f70e7581b293216a569c73a13aeb1b0/tumblr_neafgcyFVN1r37fkno4_1280.jpg), [Tony Stark](https://33.media.tumblr.com/f9558b96ace59f4abf786968dba45efe/tumblr_neafgcyFVN1r37fkno7_400.jpg), [ Phil Coulson](https://38.media.tumblr.com/c8a234482a03603058ac4cbc11825693/tumblr_neafgcyFVN1r37fkno1_1280.jpg), [Clint Barton](https://38.media.tumblr.com/ce0b876db9f2584757af80c4c9d64082/tumblr_neafgcyFVN1r37fkno5_1280.jpg), [Nick Fury](https://38.media.tumblr.com/93989ae455289104b7126eda5709736c/tumblr_neafgcyFVN1r37fkno2_400.jpg), [Thor Odinson](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e2041c98552998bc2773ad7e8c3c15e6/tumblr_neafgcyFVN1r37fkno6_400.jpg)
> 
> Since we don't have an actress for Carol, I found this amazing artwork and its totally [Carol's Dress](http://haniemohd.deviantart.com/art/Marvelous-Captain-Marvel-340441155)


End file.
